A Place to Call Home
by Don'tLetMeForgetMe
Summary: For two years Brooklyn Uleys life has been hell. Will finding out she has a brother change her life for the better? Better yet will she be able to tell her new family whats been happening to her behind closed doors?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**** Have you ever thought that if you closed your eyes tightly and thought of something else you would be able to escape reality? Well I have every time my brought home her boyfriend. I thought that if I pictured being somewhere else I wouldn't feel the pain. Wasn't that the understatement of the year. **


	2. Chapter 1 Brooklyn Uley

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NADDA ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE TALENTED STEPHANIE MEYER. AN: Okay so this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me please but I do want to know your honest opinion on it. Thank you and enjoy chapter on ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One Brooklyn Uley**

" Are you feeling okay?"

That was Mrs. Brice or Satan either ones fine with me. She's my social worker and she's been asking me that for the past seven hours.

" Yea I'm fine." Okay so I lied sue me.

For over two years that's all anyone's asked. Every time I put on a fake smile and said yes, but on the inside I was a complete mess. Today I was just plain nervous because we were headed to the middle of nowhere aka La Push to meet my brother who I never knew existed. Fun right?

Anyway my names Brooklyn Uley and for four months I've been in foster home after foster home trying to find a stable place to live. Psh who am I kidding. What place do you know that's stable? "Satan" thinks its all my fault that the foster people didn't accept me, but I say they don't know what their missing. Okay fine so maybe I was a bit of trouble, but what fifteen year old isn't?

"So are excited?" Satan asked

" Oh yea meeting someone I never knew existed just brings my excitement level way up."

Satan sighed and just kept driving. I don't know why she came with me its not like I was going to run off. Well maybe that thought crossed my mind a couple times. Whatever I put my ipod back on and turned it all the way up and leaned my head against the window. Maybe it wont be so bad. Maybe I'll finally get a real family and a true place to call home and everything will be normal. Yea nothing out of the ordinary.

Boy was I wrong.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There you go folks chapter one I hope you like it and if people think I should continue writing then I will so please comment and tell me what you think. Thanks a bunch And the chapters will get longer don't worry.**


	3. Chapter 2 Oh Brother where are thou

**AN: Okay I want to thank everyone that responded I really appreciate it. **

**Also I don't own any thing sadly it all belongs to S. Meyer. So here is chapter two I hope you like it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 2. ****Oh Brother Where Are Thou.**

"Were here." Announced Satan.

Geez can she be more happy? I think its because she's finally getting rid of me.

Yea I know nice social worker I have here. Right?

We pulled up to a little cottage surrounded by woods. Huh! I guess they don't like being around people.

As soon as we stepped out of the car the door opened. There stood a small very pretty woman with scares going down the side of her face. Oddly enough that made her more beautiful.

Next to her stood a very tall man with russet skin, cropped hair and muscles A LOT of muscles. He looked really intimidating and scary.

"Hi you must be Sam And Emily." Satan said.

Well duh who else would they be. I thought dryly

"Yes its nice to meet you." Emily replied

"This is my fiancé Sam."

" Hello it's a pleasure to meet the people Brooklyn will be living with." Said Satan.

Yea right! She acts like she cares.

You should have seen the foster homes she stuck me in before the social worker from hell found out I had a brother.

" Well come on in we'll get to know each other." Emily said

I grabbed my bags and went inside.

Emily led us to the kitchen where I could smell amazing muffins.

" Well obviously this is Brooklyn your sister." Satan said

Sam smiled at me and held out his hand and shyly, _yes I said shyly I may act like a smart ass, but he scares the crap out of me. _I took it and quietly said hi.

" It's really good to meet you I'm happy you're here." Sam said

"Me to." I replied

Once I got my hand back I realized his skin felt like it was put in a fire.

It was so hot!

" I'm Mrs. Brice I've been Brooklyn's social worker for the past four months."

"Or Satan" I whispered under my breath.

Apparently not quiet enough because Sam smirked at me.

After the introductions they began talking about paper work and all that jazz.

I guess it's safe to say I zoned out.

" Well it was nice meeting you I know I'm leaving Brooklyn in very good hands." Said Mrs. Brice

" Yes you are I'm very happy to get to know my sister." Sam said

I guess he's not so scary. He seems sincere enough.

After Mrs. Brice left, _yes I have a heart not to call her Satan. _

And after she said her goodbyes I was left alone with my new brother and his fiancé Emily.

Lets hope this goes well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Well there its is chapter two I hope you like it. The next chapter will start off in Brooklyn's Point of View and then it will go to Sam's. Please review **


	4. Chapter 3 Getting Acquanted

**I own nothing as you no. So like I said in the last chapter part is in Brooklyn's P.O.V and then the rest is in Sam's I hope I did him justice. Enjoy**

Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted

" I meant what I said Brooklyn we're really happy you're here." Sam said.

" Thank you I am too and I really appreciate you letting me stay here." I replied

" Nonsense your family to us already." Emily said.

That made my throat go tight and tears try to escape my eyes. I never really had a true family before everything happened. Now here I was with practically two strangers inviting me into theirs.

I quickly got my emotions under control because I was not going to let them see me cry.

I thanked them again and Emily pulled me into a hug and Sam smiled at me saying it was their pleasure.

" You must be tired I'll show you to your room." Emily said after she pulled away.

" Okay" I said

We left the kitchen after Sam said he'll see me later and Emily led me to my room.

It had red walls a twin bed and a dresser. It wasn't much, but I was fine with it.

"Get some rest I'll help you unpack tomorrow."

" Thanks again."

" No problem sweetie."

I took Emily's advise and laid down after getting my tank top and sweatpants on.

Surprisingly sleep found me and I drifted off to a dreamless night.

**Sam's P.O.V **

After Emily showed Brooklyn to her room I enveloped her into a huge hug and kissed her scars. ( Which I never will forgive myself for giving them to her.)

" Thank you for being so understanding about having her here."

" Sam I told you I'm happy she's here I love her already." She said

My fiancé loves everybody so easily. That's one of many of the reasons why I love her. She pretty much is like a mother to the rest of the pack.

" I know, I think I already love her to and hopefully she'll open up to us." I said

" Just give her time I'm sure she'll tell us what happened." She replied

" Yea your right. I'm going to go meet the guys for patrol. I love you." I told her giving her a kiss

" Love you too." She smiled back at me

After I left I went to the forest and phased into my wolf form. Felling the familiar burning sensation going down my spine, before I was covered in fur and on all fours.

After I phased I heard the voices of my pack brothers fill my head.

" _Is she here_." Jared asked

" _Yea showed up about two hours ago_." I said as I showed them everything that happened.

" _Her social worker looks like a bitch_." Said Embry

Who may or may not be my brother outside of the pack. At least everyone likes to think its my so called father. The other two candidates are Billy Black, Jacobs dad or Old Quil Ateara. Who were both married at the time. I wouldn't be surprised seeing as how I just found out I had a sister.

" _Yea she is Brooklyn calls her Satan_." I said answering Embry's question.

" _Ha I like her already_." Embry said

Of course if Brooklyn's anything like Embry, which is very sarcastic and loves to play pranks then we are all going to be going through more hell then we are now.

" _Oh God_." Quil sighed

" _She looks hot_." Paul said

" _Don't even think about it or I'll kick your ass_." I growled

" _Geez no need to go on big brother protective mode already. I was just saying._" Paul said with a laugh

" _Whatever, but she's also only 15 and your 18_."

" _So what? That's only three years_."

" _Do you look 18 Dip shit? No. You look like your in your twenties. So how do you think people would react?" _I growled defensively.

I may have just met her, but she's my little sister and I'll be damned if I let Paul around her. He's the pack player for gods sake!

" _Calm down bro I won't try anything_." Paul said

" _You better not_." I said

" _What will you do if one if us imprint on her_?" Jacob asked

Damn I didn't even think of that.

" _Yea there's three possibilities it could happen_." Quil said

" _Or only two if you counting Embry possibly being her brother_." Said Jared

" _Can you all stop mentioning who my father is ? God_!" Embry said frustrated.

" _Well just don't look her in the eyes_." I said

" _That's not fair Sam_." Jacob said

" _Yea she has to find out who we are imprint or not_." Quil said

" _I know, but when you all finally meet her then I'll cross that bridge." _

" _You do know that will be in a few hours right_?" Paul said

" _Shove it Paul_." I growled.

After that we all fell silent and went back to patrolling.

For some odd reason I never even considered the fact one of the guys could imprint on my sister. I don't know why it was freaking me out.

Probably because I don't want her to get hurt like I hurt Emily.

No I trust my brothers and I know they won't hurt her if one of them imprints.

So I wont be mad.

I'll be okay with it………………………………..........................................................

Who was I kidding? I'm going to be Pissed.


	5. Chapter 4 Meeting The Guys

**I don't own anything as you know. I want to thank everybody who has reviewed. It means a lot. So here's chapter 4 Enjoy. **

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Guys. **

The next mourning I woke up took a quick shower and got dressed in black skinny jeans short sleeve paramore riot t-shirt my converses and a black hoodie. I did my hair and put on some light makeup.

" Well lets get this over with." I said to myself.

Today is officially the first full day of my life living with my brother.

I left my room and walked to the kitchen slowly.

Emily was there making breakfast that looked like it could feed a whole army.

" Hey Brooklyn how did you sleep." She asked.

" Pretty good actually."

And it was really the first night in a long time I slept without any nightmares.

" That's great. Are you hungry I made chocolate chip pancakes?"

My favorite.

" Yes please."

Emily smiled and set a plate in front of me.

" I'd eat quick before the guys get here they eat like slobs." Emily said.

" Um what guys?"

"Just some kids who work for Sam. They come here a lot." She said

" Oh okay."

Okay weird when Emily said " works with Sam" she got this weird look on her face.

Hmm I wonder what they do.

As if they heard us talking about them six guys including Sam came strolling in wearing only cut off shorts and no shirts.

They all were tall with muscles and cropped hair like Sam and they all looked like they could be brothers.

They also looked like they all could be on steroids.

Geez they were huge!!!

I quickly averted my eyes before they caught me starring. That's when Sam stepped forward.

" Guys this is Brooklyn." Sam said

All the guys echoed hello.

" Brooklyn this is Embry, Quil, Jacob, Jared, and Paul."

As Sam said their names each one stepped forward and waved.

Once I looked at the last guy I think his name was Paul, he looked at me with a shocked expression on his face along with an….. awed one?

Hmm that's weird. I thought as I looked over at Sam and he looked sort of mad and everybody else looked surprised.

" Well umm okay…. I hate to break up this stare fest, but I think my clothes feel a bit cramped so I better go unpack." I said ( note sarcasm.)

" Nice meeting you all." I added before I turned the corner.

Last thing I heard before I closed my bedroom door was Sam saying " outside now." I wonder what that was about.

After that awkward moment I started to unpack my things, but for some strange reason that Paul guy kept creeping up to the front of my mind and I don't have any idea why.

I mean he was cute and all……

Okay he was hot, but I didn't even know him. What the hell was up with his weird starring?

That was creepy let me tell you.

My inner babbling was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

" Come in." I said

Emily poked her head inside.

" Do you need any help?" She asked

" Um no it's okay I'm almost done, but thanks anyway." I said

" Okay call me if you need anything." She said

" K." I mumbled.

To be honest I wasn't anywhere near done, but I guess I'm to afraid to spend any time alone with her yet incase she starts asking questions.

I don't know how much my social worker told them,

but I do know she didn't tell them my deepest secret.

Your probably wondering how I know she didn't spill the beans seeing as how she is a bitch and loves to make me hate her.

Well it's because I didn't tell her. I know I should have, but in a way I feel it's my fault it happened and I feel ashamed.

I guess she suspects what's been going on for almost two years behind closed doors,

but she never came straight out and told me she knew and she never pressured me into telling her the truth.

I'm sure she's told Sam and Emily the basics as to why I was put in foster care and probably what she suspects happened.

The question here is, are they going to be the ones to make me reveal the past?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well there you have it. You could probably guess what happened to her but it wont be said until a later chapter. So I hope you liked it and please review. Next chapter will basically be the same as this one except in Paul's P.O.V **


	6. Chapter 5 An Imprint, pissed off Brother

**Okay so I don't own anything *tear* Here is chapter five in Paul's point of view I hope you like it. Enjoy **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter five: An Imprint and a pissed off brother.**_

" **Hey get your ass up." Jared yelled.**

**I ended up staying at his house last night after patrol. I actually do that every night or I stay at Sam's. My dad and I don't really get along much and after I phased into a werewolf all it takes is a simple word for me to get mad and phase. So I figured I'd stay away and save him the trouble of knowing his son turns into a big ball of fur.**

" **Bite me." I yelled back.**

" **Come on Paul we have to go to Sam's." Jared said**

**Oh yea that's right we were going to meet his sister today.**

" **Alright alright I'm up." I told him.**

" **Finally go get ready we have to leave." he said **

" **Sure sure." **

**God I've been hanging around Jacob to much. **

**After I took a shower and put on some shorts not even bothering with a shirt, me and Jared made our way to the forest to phase. **

**I tied my shorts to my ankle and let the burn go through my body. **

**It was easy for me to phase having all the anger built up in me.**

**At first it was hard for me to turn back. It took me almost six weeks for me to turn back human and during those weeks I had to sleep in Sam's backyard. Jared thought it would be funny to bring me out a bowl of kibble every night, but that ended when I took snap at him. But thank god its gotten easier since then. **

" **So you ready to meet her? " Sam asked **

**I think he sounded a bit hesitant about knowing that one of us could imprint.**

" **Sure why not. " I said **

" **Hell yea let's go." Embry**

" **Sure Sure." Jacob **

" **I wonder if her and Kim would be friends." Jared**

" **Well lets go people! What we waiting for?" Quil **

**We ran all the way to Sam's and phased back. I heard Emily tell her we were some kids who work for Sam boy what an understatement.**

**Making our way up to the house I could smell Emily making her chocolate chip Pancakes which are my favorite. **

**We got to the kitchen and Sam started introducing us. Once he said my name I finally looked up and it was like my world stopped.**

**Brooklyn was beautiful. She had long black hair with a red undertone. **

**S****he had these incredible green eyes. She was my world, my angle.**

**Then realization dawned on me. Holy Shit I just imprinted. And on Sam's little sister. Can you say Dead Meat?**

" **Well um okay……. I hate to break up this stare fest, but I think my clothes feel a bit cramped so I better go unpack." Brooklyn said**

**God I love her voice. Jesus Paul snap out of it you sound like a pansy.**

**I think she said something else, but I wasn't paying attention because I made a mistake of looking at Sam and he looked Pissed.**

" **Outside Now." Sam said **

**I didn't feel like arguing so I just followed.**

" **Damn it Paul how could you." He yelled I could tell it was taking everything he had to not phase right then and there.**

" **What? You know I can't control this." I yelled back **

**What the hell does he think? He knows I didn't purposefully do it.**

**Sam put his hands to his face. **

**" I know I know." He mumbled**

" **You hurt her I will castrate you myself." He said **

" **Sam I promise you I won't hurt her." I told him and it's true I wont.**

**I would do anything for her. There goes pansy Paul again. I thought dryly.**

" **And I will tell you when to tell her the secret. I just met her I don't want to run her off by freaking her out." Sam said**

" **I understand. " I replied **

" **Good." he said and walked back towards the house.**

**I decided to stay out here and phase. I started running just to clear my head. **

**When I'm in my wolf form I feel free. I think I'm the only one who likes being a wolf except Quil of course he loves it because he got his friends back.**

**I have no idea how long I ran for, but I needed to come up with a plan on how to get to know her. **

**Then a thought crossed my mind. I could hurt her. I'm the most volatile one out of all of us.**

**Oh god what am I going to do now? **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well there it is I hope you like his P.O.V Please Review **


	7. Chapter 6 Talking with Paul

Okay I don't own anything sadly. But anyways here is chapter 6.

Finally I know but School is kicking my but also I have been sick lately so I wasn't able to update but now I can so I hope you Enjoy. And thank you to those who have reviewed.

* * *

**Ch. 6 Talking with Paul.**

After I was finished unpacking I decided to take a walk around La Push.

It was only three in the afternoon so it wasn't dark yet. Yea yea the tough girl is afraid of the dark. But come on! It just creeps me out.

You never know what could be lurking in the shadows.

" Hey Emily I'm going to go walk around get to know the town."

I told her once I reached the kitchen.

" Sure just be back for dinner. I'm making spaghetti." She told me

" K bye."

" Bye"

Gees its like she has a list of all my favorite foods. After I left Sam and Emily's house I walked around the town (which didn't take long because its so tiny) and ended up at the beach.

I always loved beaches even though I've never been to one. Of course even though it was summer it was to cold to go in the water so I settled for sitting on the sand.

Sitting there looking out at the water gave me peace some how. Kind of like everything was going to be different this time around. After sitting there for a while it felt like someone was starring at me. Now normally that would freak me out and I would run, but I didn't have that creepy feeling so I just turned my head to see that Paul guy walking towards me.

" Hey Brooklyn." He said

" Um Hey." I said nervously as he sat next to me.

" I'm Paul."

" I know I met you a few hours ago." I sad with a laugh.

" Right sorry." He chuckled

" So I know you haven't been here long, but how do you like it so far?"

" Umm….. Its okay. Besides the cold and the rain its good. Sam and Emily are really welcoming." I told him

" Yea they are I usually stay in their guest room when I don't want to go home, but of course its being occupied by a certain someone." He said in a teasing tone.

" Well I'm sorry for the inconveniences, but it looks like your going to be crashing on the couch for now on." I teased back

Paul just laugh and smiled at me . God he has a cute smile.

" I guess I'll have to endure it. Huh?"

" Yup" I said popping the p.

He laughed and I joined in with him. I haven't laughed like that in a long time and it felt nice.

Paul then looked at his cell phone.

" Wow its five already." He said

" Seriously we've been out here for two hours?" I laughed

WOW I can't believe its been that long.

" Yea well you know what they say, When your with a pretty girl time flies." He said with a crooked grin.

" Ha I think its time flies when your having fun. Smooth though." I said laughing at him

" Why thank you I think I'm smooth too."

" Someone has a big ego."

He laughed and got up offering me his hand.

" Come on we shouldn't be late for dinner or there wont be any left." He said

I took his hand and got up wiping the sad from my pants. Although I didn't miss the fact that his hand was practically on fire like Sam's felt.

" So you're a mooch to."

" Someone's a bit sarcastic. Huh?"

" Well I just like to point out the obvious."

He chuckled " No Emily likes to cook for us all. We're pretty much there for breakfast, lunch and dinner all the time." He said

" Emily cooks for every single one of you?" I asked in disbelief.

No wonder why it looked like she was cooking for an army this mourning.

" She doesn't mind. She's like a second mother to all of us."

" Yea I see that. She's really nice. So why do you usually stay at their place? " I asked

" Well its easier seeing as I'm their a lot, but me and my dad don't really get along all that well." Paul said

" I'm sorry." I said

I really did feel sorry for him because I kind of know what its to not have a dad to get along with.

" Don't worry about it. Sam's been there for a while. You know sort of like a father figure I never got with my dad." Paul said

" Yea that's good." I said smiling at him.

By the time we stopped talking we were already at Sam's house.

We went inside and found the rest of the guys eating like a pack of wolves. ( No pun intended.)

" I told you we shouldn't be late." Paul whispered in my ear.

I just giggled which was weird for me seeing as how I never giggle. God what is this guy doing to me? Making me turn into a giddy school girl like this.

" Hey there you are. Where'd you go? " Emily asked

" Down to the beach." I said

" Well lets get you two some food." Emily said

She sat a plate in front of me after Paul led me to the table.

" So how'd you run into Paul? " I think it was Embry who asked. Paul shot him a weird look.

" Um he was at the beach." I told him

" Ironic." Embry said with a smirk and someone I'm guessing Paul kicked him under the table.

Okay I wonder what that was about.

I started talking with the rest of the guys about random things and they were all pretty cool. After dinner all of them left one by one after saying goodbye to me. Paul was the last one to leave.

" So I'll see you late? " He asked with a look of hope in his eyes

" Yea I'll see you later." I told him

He smiled that cute smile of his and left. After that I helped Emily with the dishes even though she refused then decided to go to bed.

I Fell asleep that night with Paul flooding through all my thoughts and with a smile on my face.

* * *

**So there you have it. I hope you liked the Paul and Brooklyn bonding time. Please review **


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note: Okay sorry everybody I know its been a while since my last update but I jst got a laptop for christmas so I will be able to update soon. Merry Christmas**


	9. Chapter 7 Embryo & girl talk

**Authors note: So just like promised here is chapter seven I hope everyone had a great Christmas and Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Embryo and Girl talk.**

Brooklyn's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up with Paul still on my mind. I laid there for a few minutes just thinking about him. I don't know why either there was just something about him. I didn't want to dwell on the fact that I was falling for a guy that I didn't know so I got up took a shower and got dressed.

When I got to the kitchen all the guys where there except for Sam and Paul. I guess Paul wasn't kidding about them being here all the time.

"Good morning Brooklyn how'd you sleep?" Emily asked

"Good thanks." I said with a smile

"So have any good dreams?" Embry asked

"Um……. Not really."

Why the hell would he ask me that?

"Shut up Embry. Don't mind him he likes to get on peoples nerves." Jacob said.

"Okay." Well two can play at that game.

"So Embry do you know that if you add an O to the end of your name it turns into embryo?" I asked with a sly grin

"Ouch." Jared said with a laugh

"Yea well what kind of name is Brooklyn huh? You're named after a city." Embry said

"Well I lived in Brooklyn."

"And I once lived in an embryo." He said

"Touché." I said then we all burst out laughing.

"I think she's going to give you a run for your money man." Quil said

"I think I can handle her." Embry replied

"Ha we'll see about that." I told him

"That we will." He said with a smile

Oh god what did I just get myself into? O well might as well have some fun. After that fun conversation we heard a howl in the distance and the guys started acting weird.

"Um were going to get going." Jacob said

"Yea see ya." Quil said

"I'm going to get you back." Embry said while walking out the door

"Do you mind if Kim comes over Em?" Jared asked

"No of course not." She said then they were gone.

"Who's Kim?" I asked

"She's Jared's girlfriend she's only a year older then you. I'm sure you two will get along great." Emily said

"Cool can't wait to meet her."

We started cleaning up the kitchen, and let me tell you it needed cleaning after how those slobs ate. About a half hour later there was a knock on the door.

"Can you get that?" Emily asked

"Sure."

I went to open the door and there stood a pretty girl with tanned skin beautiful long black hair and about a foot taller than me.

"You must be Kim." I said with a smile

"Yep. And your Brooklyn right?" She said and stuck her hand out I shook it and said,

"Yes I am it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

After that we went into the kitchen where Kim greeted Emily.

"Would you two like some tea?" Emily asked

"Yes please." Kim said and I said the same

"So how do you like it here?" Kim asked

"Besides the rain it's really great. I think I'm going to like it here." I told her truthfully while Emily smiled and sat down with us.

"That's great I'm really glad to have another girl around it kind of gets a bit to testosterone (AN: I don't know if that makes since sorry.) with just guys around." She said with a laugh and I laughed with her

"Yea I can see how that might happen by just spending one day with them."

"So how do you like Paul?" Kim asked

Whoa rewind where did that come from?

"Well he's okay I guess."

"Jared told me Paul and you started talking and getting to know each other. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Kim said

"No its okay just caught me off guard Um Paul's really cool." I said as a smile crept on my face. Emily and Kim both noticed because they started having a giggles fit.

I decided to take this time to ask them about the guys and why they act weird sometimes.

"So what does Sam and the others do exactly." I asked

"They're sort of the protectors of the tribe. They help out you know?" Emily said. If she thought I missed the look she and Kim shared she was mistaken, but I figured to not mention it.

"Oh that's cool. So how long have they known each other?" I asked

This time Kim answered looking a little relieved I changed the subject.

"Well Jared and Paul have been friends since they were kids. Jacob, Quil and Embry also grew up together and they just sort of all came together about two years ago and now they're all like brothers." She said

"That's nice that they all have each other." I said

"Yea we're all like a small family and we are more than happy to welcome you into it." Emily said

I smiled at that and mumbled thanks. The three of us started talking about girl things and just having fun.

I think Emily was right about me and Kim becoming good friends and was looking forward to it. Back at my old place I just kept to myself so being in this little family of theirs made me feel like I belonged. However that also scared me because I have a feeling I'm gonna have to tell the truth about what happened to me, and I wasn't looking forward to that.

* * *

**Okay there it is I hope you like the little bickering between Embry and Brooklyn. Please Review **


	10. Chapter 8 Brotherly talk

**Disclamer: I own nothing it all belongs to S.M. Except for Brooklyn :)**

**AN: Okay so my laptop broke like 2 weeks after I got it. **

**Go figure right? But It's all fixed. YaY! So now you can enjoy chapter 8. ____________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8: Brotherly Talk**

**Paul's P.O.V**

Today I decided to have a talk with Jared about the whole imprinting thing. Because I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. Yea I've been with a lot of girls, but it's not like I had a relationship with them. And Brooklyn is different obviously. I want to do this right and I want her to fall for me like I'm falling for her. Correction I already crashed and burned. Yes I Paul Reece has fell in love with a girl I barely even know. So anyway I thought why not talk to Jared since he already imprinted. Also because he's my best friend so I know he won't give me crap like all the other guys would.

As I made my way up the steps I heard only one heart beat and was extremely gratefull because like I said the others would give me crap about me talking about my feelings.

" Hey Jared what's up?" I asked as I walked in.

"Not much just got off patrol. You?" He said.

"Um……. Well I was wondering if I could talk to you." I said while scratching the back of my head nervously.

" Sure man. What about?" Jared asked.

"Brooklyn."

" Enough said." Jared chuckled.

" Okay well you know I'm not good at this kind of stuff, but I wanna know what I should do about her. I mean I really like her,but I don't wanna do anything stupid." I said all this with out looking at him.

" Dude do you honestly think I knew what to do when I imprinted on Kim?" Jared asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"No I didn't I was freaking out, but I went with what my heart was telling me. I know it sounds mushy and cliché, but that's what you gotta do follow your heart." He said.

Yea he was right it sounded extremely mushy coming from him and in any other situation I would make fun of him for it, but he was helping me out so I might as well listen.

"Yea your right thanks man." I told him

" Oh and don't tell anyone about this don't even think it." I said with I stern look.

" I got you man don't worry about it." He said with a laugh

" Come on Kim and Brooklyn are with Emily lets get over there." Jared said

I nodded my head and follwed him out. I was gonna do this right and like Jared said I was gonna follow my heart and hope it works.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hope you like it. I know its kind of short sorry. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 9 20 Quest & a kiss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Brooklyn **

**AN: WOW 2 updates in one day you know you love me lol jk. Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 9**

* * *

**Chapter 9 20 Questions & a Kiss**

Brooklyn's P.O.V

After talking with Kim and Emily Paul and Jared came over. Jared went straight over to Kim and kissed her and gave her the most loving look ever. So loving that I had to look away feeling a bit jealous I didn't have that. Paul sat next to me giving me that gorgeous grin of his.

"Hey Brooklyn" He said

"Hey what's up?" I replied

"Nothing. Do you want to go for a walk with me?" He asked

"Sure I'll see you later." I told Emily and Kim they both had a smug look on their faces even Jared did.

Paul and I walked out of the house.

"Where to?" I asked

"I wanna show this place I found in the woods."

"You go walking through the woods a lot?" I asked

"Sort of" He said with a weird look on his face.

"Well show me the way." I told him

"My pleasure." He said giving me his best smile.

Paul led me to a small clearing surrounding by trees and lots of wild flowers looking out towards a breath taking view.

"Wow it's beautiful." I said

"Yea I come here a lot to think. I'm the only one that knows about this place." He said

"So why'd you show it to me?"

Paul turned to me with an intense look in his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I really like you Brooklyn and I wanna get to know you. So I thought if I showed you this place then we have somewhere to hang out and have somewhere to get to know each other." Paul replied

WOW. That's pretty much the only thought that came to my mind. He wants to get to know me? After my dumbfounded little rant in my head I replied.

"I like you to Paul and I'd love to get to know you to."I said Paul smiled and led me to a rock that looked like a bench.

"How about we play 20 Questions?" I asked

"Okay you first." Paul said with a laugh

"Okay what's your favorite color?"

"Green you?" Huh that's my eye color. I was gonna say chocolate brown, but I caught myself before that knowing he'd know it's his eye color.

"Silver." I said Paul just smiled and said "your turn"

"Um… when's your birthday?" I asked

"March 16th." He replied

"How old are you?"

"Hey that's two questions."

"Yes, But they're basically the same thing so answer." I said with a smile.

"Fine I'm 18. Now same two questions for you."

"Okay May 12th and I'm 15."

Great I wonder if he'll still like me knowing I'm three years younger.

"How come you're so hot?" I blurted out without even thinking.

"Well thank you I think so myself." He sarcastically replied.

"Ha ha very funny I met your temperature smart ass." I said smiling

"It's just genetics. Runs in the blood you know?" He said I nodded my head

"Alright your turn." I told him

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Blunt much."

"Hey I don't beat around the bush." He chuckled

"No. No boyfriend. Do you have a girlfriend?" It's not like I never had one I had a few it's just nothing ever stuck.

"Nope I'm single." He said

"Good to know." I replied

"Your turn."

"If I kissed you right now would you regret it?" He asked

My breath hitched in my throat. You could say that was unexpected.

"No I wouldn't." I whispered

Paul leaned forward and crushed his lips into mine. Our lips began to move in synchronization. It was the best kiss I've ever had in my life by far and it felt right. It is most definitely safe to say that was the end of our game of 20 questions.

* * *

**Okie Dokie there it is hope you liked it. And hopefully there not moving too fast for you. Chapter 10 is in the works and it's going to be a little time jump but not much. I just want to get this moving along so we could get to the Drama. So any who please review. (Ha ha look at that unintentional rhyme lol)**


	12. Chapter 10 Bonfire

**AN: Okay so here is chapter 10 sorry it took long school is being really annoying and I stupidly punched a wall and hurt my hand really bad LOL. Anyway thank you to those who reviewed alerted and put me on your favorites. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Bonfire **

**Brooklyn's P.O.V**

A few weeks have passed since Paul kissed me, and yes me Paul are dating. (Insert happy squeal) Sam wasn't exactly happy about it, but he'll warm up eventually.. Right? The Friday following the kiss Paul asked me out on date and it was the best date ever. Paul took me to this beautiful park that was looking out towards the water. He set a blanket on the ground for us and he made us this wonderful lunch with all my favorites. Well okay so Emily made the lunch, but it was the thought that counted. When Paul came over to Sam's to pick me up he wasn't wearing his usual cut offs and no shirt, he wore a black button down shirt and a pair of nice jeans. He looked Fine.

Through out the whole date Paul was the perfect gentlemen (which is quite a feat from how he usually acts.) We talked about random things and when he dropped me off he gave me the sweetest kiss that was of course interrupted by Sam. But it didn't matter because since that date Paul and I had quite a few make out sessions without any interruption. But it didn't go any further than kissing trust me.

Another thing that may be oh so interesting to hear is my little trick on Embry. It was minor, but it got the job done. I put baking soda in a ketchup bottle and when he went to use it, it exploded in his face. His face was priceless. You might be wondering how I got Embry to be the only one to use the ketchup. Well apparently ketchup tastes different so Emily gets a special kind for Embry. Don't ask he's freak of nature. The only bad thing is he has been planning something for weeks so I'm a little scared of exactly what he's planning, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.

" Hey beautiful." Paul whispered in my ear causing me to jump.

I was currently in my room on the computer listening to music.

" Hey you." I said and gave him a kiss.

" Did I scare you?" He asked

" Uh yea try making a little noise." I said while he laughed.

" Sorry, but I did knock while you were off in your own little world." Paul teased.

" So what you thinking about?"

" Oh nothing just how great it is having you as a boyfriend." Brooklyn said

" Oh really." Paul said leaning in for a kiss.

" Nope" I said turning away from him.

" Actually I was just wondering when Embry is going to strike back. Has he said anything?" Okay so it was cheating asking him, but I was seriously getting impatient.

" Ha ha very funny and no, but I promise I'll tell you when I hear something." He chuckled.

" Y thank you ." I said and gave him a small peck on the lips at which he pouted at obviously wanting more. Oh well I'm cruel like that.

" So we're having this um…… bonfire tonight and I was wondering you wanna go." Paul asked nervously.

" Yea sure." I told him

" Great the elders are going to tell some of the tribal legends."

" Sweet my mom used to tell me them as bedtime stories and I used to dream about them being real. Weird childhood fantasies huh?" I said

" Yea right." Paul said with a forced laugh.

" So I'll pick you up tonight okay ?" he asked

" Can't wait." I told him with a smile he leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss and then left.

What the hell was he so nervous about? I just pushed it aside and went out to the kitchen where Emily was.

" Hey Emily need any help?"

" Yes please Brooklyn I'm making food for the bonfire tonight and you know how the boys eat." She said

I laughed and started helping making the food. About three hours later we were up to our knees in tins full of macaroni salad, potato salad, baked beans, you name the food and it was probably there.

" Well I think we could feed a whole country with all this." I said

" Yea think so." She laughed.

By that time the boys started filing in,

" Oh cookies!" Emily slapped his hand away and said, " not till tonight."

" Aww come on please." Quil said giving her a puppy dog look.

" You ask me every time and the answer is still no." Emily said

Quil just pouted while the rest of the guys laughed.

" Load up the truck guys." Sam ordered

Quil jumped up and of course grabbed the dish with the cookies.

" You touch any of those you'll be sorry." Emily shouted after him

" You almost ready?" Paul asked from behind me.

" Yep." I replied

" Alright, we'll meet you guys there." Paul called out.

He led me to his truck and opened the door for me then got in his side. The whole ride there was silent with Paul holding my holding my hand like I was gonna run off or something.

We made our way to the beach and Paul got out and opened my door for me still not saying a word.

" Hey are you okay?" I asked

" Yea I'm fine." He said not looking at me.

" Okay then. " I sighed.

We walked towards the guys were piling up fire wood and Paul still had a death grip on my hand. Did I mention that Paul was driving at like a snails pace very unlike him so even though we left before them every one still made it here before us.

" I'm gonna go help Kim and Emily." I told Paul

"Okay." Paul said.

" Umm I kind of need my hand back for that."

" Right sorry."

Paul let go of my hand and I made my way over to Kim and Emily trying to get the feeling back in my hand.

" Hey do you guys know what's wrong with Paul he's been acting weird?" I asked

" No sorry I don't." Kim said.

" Me neither." Emil said giving me an apologetic smile. I smiled back and helped sorting out the food. The three of us grabbed our plates of food before the guys and took a seat before we got trampled. Paul sat next to me still looking nervous.

After we finished eating Billy Black and Old Quil came to the middle of the circle. They began telling us about Tah aki, the cold ones, the third wife and how the Quileutes descended from wolves. It sounded magical way better then how my mom used to tell them to me as a kid. After they finished all eyes turned to me. Why you ask. I have no idea. Then Sam stepped forward.

" Brooklyn You've heard the legends and now I have to tell you………that they're all true. The guys and I turn into wolves." Sam said.

Is he serious? He can't be this is some kind of joke. Oh I know I bet this is Embry's prank. But that's until I seen there faces. They were serious. Then I looked at Paul and his eyes seemed like they were pleading with me to believe them. So that's why he was acting weird and holding my hand in a death grip. He thought I was gonna run away from him. I'm not gonna though I believe them. Yep I'm crazy.

" I…. I believe you." I told them Paul let out a breath I didn't know he was holding in.

" You do?" Paul asked

" Yea I do."

Paul gave me a tight hug and said " Thank god."

" So my brother explodes into a big ball of fur Huh?" I said to Sam.

" Yea something like that." He laughed

" Can you show me sometime?"

" Sure someday." Paul said.

" Sweet." I replied

" So your really okay with this?" Sam asked

" Uh huh." I said

" See she's tough I told you she wouldn't freak." Quil said.

" Um thanks I guess." I told him

" No prob bob I got yo back sista." He said

We all started laughing and the tension that I've been feeling around me all day started to dissipate. The rest of the night went by smoothly with the guys laughing and telling jokes and having fun. Sam filled me in on what they did to protect La Push and how bad vampires are. Paul was ecstatic that I didn't run away from him and he showed it by keeping his arm around me with the biggest smile on his face. All in all was the best night of my life

* * *

**So there it is I hope you liked it. So she now knows the secret but don't forget she didn't get the whole story and the drama will come in the next chapter when she does get it. Hint hint. LOL Anyway please review.**


	13. Chapter 11 The whole truth or not

**AN: I own nothing. So I'm sitting home from school sick so I thought why not start to write. I hope you like it. It's not pre written like the other chapters so I don't know how it's going to turn out hopefully good so tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The whole truth or not**

**Paul's P.O.V**

She believed it and she didn't run away like I thought she was going to do. The whole day up until the bonfire I was a complete wreck. I had no idea how she was going to react to me and everyone else being werewolf's, but to my complete surprise she excepted us and I couldn't fall more in love with her then I did in that moment.

It's been a week since we told her and it has been one of the greatest weeks of my life. That is until stupid Embry brought something up.

" Yo Paulie you do know that you still have to tell her about imprinting right?" Embry asked

" First don't call me that or your gonna get smacked and second I know I still have to tell her that I'm not an idiot." I calmly replied back. (Note sarcasm.)

" Could've fooled me." Embry muttered under his breath

" Your really asking for it aren't you." I replied

" Probably, But for real you can't not tell her she's gonna think you're keeping something from her and the longer you keep it to your self the madder she's gonna get. Is madder even a word?" Embry said

" When the hell did you become Dr. Phil."

" Hey now Don't rib Dr. Phil he's really good. You should really check out his show sometime and I'm only trying to help." Embry said defensively.

" Whatever dude I'll tell her soon." I said while giving him a weird look.

" Okie Dokie." He said while walking out the house. I don't even know what he was doing here in the first place. And when the hell did he start saying Okie Dokie? I swear he was dropped on the head as a child.

Although, mister weirdo is right. I should tell her I imprinted on her. I don't know why I didn't tell her I was just so happy she didn't run off on me I guess it just slipped my mind.

As in knowing I needed to tell her something Brooklyn was walking in.

" Hey why did I just see Embry walking down the street telling random people to watch Dr. Phil." Brooklyn asked.

" Who knows the kid gets weirder every day." I said

Brooklyn laughed and walked over to me on the couch.

" So whatcha up to." she asked

" I'm hurt first you walk in talking about Embry then you just sit down without even giving me a hello kiss." I said holding my hand to my heart with a teasing smile on my face.

" Well then." She said scooting over to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist while hers found there way around my neck as we started kissing. A simple hello kiss ended up being a flow blown make out session with her laying on the couch and me laying on top of her. My fingertips found their way to the hem of her shirt and soon enough that found its way onto the floor. I pulled away to get a breather and started kissing her neck while her hands took my shirt off. I loved what was going on, but then I realized what was about to happen so I pulled away.

"Wait Brooklyn we should stop." I said breathing heavy

" Yea…. We should." She replied also breathing heavy. I started to get off of her, but she grabbed my shoulders pulling me back and said, " to hell with it,"

" Are you sure?" I asked looking into her eyes.

" Positive." She said with a smile and no doubt in her eyes. That is how we found ourselves in my bed with her wrapped in my arms and her head on my chest. And its also when I found the courage to blurt out my next words.

" I love you." there was a moment of silence before she started talking.

" Aren't guys supposed to say that before they get into the girls pants?" She said with humor in her voice.

" Funny, But I'm serious. I love you Brooklyn." I said again looking into her eyes. A smile slowly spread across her face as she said those simple words I've been waiting since the day I met her to hear.

" I love you to." she replied. I kissed her softly and we both fell asleep with smiles on our faces.

I guess me telling her about imprinting is going to sit on the backburner for a little while. I just hope it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.

* * *

**So there you have it. I hope you like it. I honestly had no clue how this chapter was gonna turn out until it practically wrote it's self. I thought the drama was going to start here but that would definitely start next chapter. Well please review :) **


	14. Chapter 12 From good to Bad

**I own nothing as you know. So chapter 12 finally I know. I put up a picture of Brooklyn and a small trailer of this story on my profile so check it out and tell me what you think. Thank you to all those who have reviewed favorite and alerted. Enjoy! Please review….**

* * *

**Chapter 12: From good to bad.**

**Brooklyn's P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up with the sun gleaming down on my face. That's funny considering my windows on the other side of the room. Then I remembered everything that happened last night and sure enough Paul was lying beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist. Last night was Wow that's basically the only word that could come to mind. It didn't happen any romantic way, but it was Paul so it was perfect either way. I also got up the nerve to tell him I loved him and he said it back. Yea I guess you can say insert girlish squeal here. God I sound like one of those love sick teenage girls that I never wanted to be like……Oh Well! When I first got here I never thought it would last. I figured I'd be here for a few weeks at best then Sam would decide he didn't want me anymore and send me back to foster care. I would have never thought he would actually want me as sister or that I would have made friends with everyone and have a boyfriend all in two months. I guess moving here was a good thing for my life because I couldn't be any happier.

"Morning B." Paul said and tightened his arm around me.

"So were into nicknames now."I said laughing

"Your names to long to say this early." He said smiling down at me.

I laughed and turned around in his arms to kiss him. It started out soft and then Paul deepened it. I was more than willing to give in, but unfortunately I had to pull away this time.

"Slow down lover boy. I think I should get back before Sam kills me for not coming home last night. That's if he's not going to already." I said then started to get nervous because I didn't think about Sam last night.

Paul groaned and then got a panicked look in his eye.

"Shit he's going to kill _me _if he finds out I slept with his little sister."

"So don't let him find out. I'll just say we fell asleep watching a movie." I said hoping it would work because I never had a guardian who cared about where I've been before.

"Have you forgotten the mind link we have in wolf form?" He said

"Ohhhhh yeaaaaa riiiiiight……………. You're screwed."I told him trying not to smile. He was just too cute when he was panicked.

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Anytime, but seriously just try to block your thoughts because I really don't want Sam along with the rest of the pack knowing about what happened last night Kay." I told him while getting up and started getting dressed.

Let me tell you that's a difficult task when your clothes are scattered all over the place. Paul followed my actions and got dressed as well. Now where did my shirt go? I thought. I had everything else on I just couldn't find my shirt! Aha! Found it in the living room hanging on a lamp of course.

"You want me to go with you or do you want to face the wrath alone?" Paul asked

"I think I should go alone just in case."

"Yea probably best. So um before you leave I have to tell you something." Paul said nervously.

"Oh my god you're gay and you only used me as an experiment."I said jokingly.

"What? No no no. Very funny, but no that's not it."He said

"Oh well that's good I guess. My bad please continue."I said Kind of relieved you never know right?

" Okay so you know about the legends and all that, but you didn't get the full story."He paused and looked at me I just gave him a nod to show him I'm listening.

"Okay so it's called imprinting and it's when a wolf finds its soul mate. It's kind of like love at first sight, but not really. Shit how do I explain this right."He said holding his head in his hands.

"Alright basically when I first saw standing in Emily's kitchen you're the only thing I saw no one or thing mattered anymore because I imprinted on you." He said while letting out a breath of air looking like he just got a weight of his chest.

The whole time he explained it I had my head down looking at the floor. After he finished there was nothing, but silence.

And more silence.

"Please say something." Paul pleaded

I finally looked at him which was a huge mistake because then I saw the pain in his eyes when is said this.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." I told him then got up and ran to the door. I could hear him yelling for me to come back, but I couldn't I ran all the way back to Sam's and Emily's trying to hold back the tears.

I walked in and the whole pack was there including Kim. Perfect.

"Oh thank god! Where have you been?" Sam said worried then angry.

"Um at Paul's I'm sorry I didn't call or anything, but can we please talk about this later I'm a little tired still."I asked trying to sound calm. There must have been a look on my face because Sam let me go looking a little worried.

As I walked back to my room I could faintly her someone say "I bet you are tired" sarcastically my guess Embry and then I heard a smack. I got to my room closed my door and lay down on my bed and that's when the tears started to flow. I'm just grateful I didn't cry in front of everyone or worse Paul.

* * *

I stayed in my room all day with almost everyone knocking on my door to get me out. Emily came once to ask if I was hungry, but I said no. Sam came and asked if Paul did anything I said no, but he most likely didn't believe me. Embry pounded on my door and threatened to break it down if I didn't open it, but I ignored him because he wouldn't really do that if he didn't want to get yelled at by Emily. Quil tried bribing me out, but again I ignored him. Jared and Jacob only came once unlike Embry and Quil, but they only told me that they were there if I wanted to talk. Kim never came and for that I was happy because if she did then I would most likely tell her what happened since we've became good friends and I really didn't want to talk about it yet and I think she knew I just wanted to be alone. I guess I spoke to soon when I said I couldn't be happier because everything went from good to bad in the matter of a few hours, but hey that's my life and unfortunately I'm used it.

* * *

**Don't hate me. And I promise her leaving Paul will be explained.**

**So please review **…….


	15. Chapter 13 Opening up just a little

AN:** So I just got my computer back after having it taken away for not going to school. Thank you for the reviews and the alerts and favorites. I hope you enjoy chapter 13. I don't own the characters I just play with them. Except Brooklyn she's mine… ____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 13: Opening up just a little.**

"Damn it Brooklyn open the door."

That was Embry. He made it his mission in life to get me out of my room, but it hasn't worked so far and now it seems like he's getting a bit mad. It's been a week since the whole Paul situation and the only time I left was for the necessary reasons. I stopped crying which is a plus and after a day of not eating Emily practically shoved food down my throat. Everyone, but Embry gave up coming to my door and trying to get me out. Let me tell it's getting old. Sam came in one night and tried talking to me to find out what happened. I of course ignored him. I figured Paul would have told him the details, but I think everyone's in the dark.

"Go away Embry." I shouted although it came out a bit muffled due to me lying on my bed.

"Not until you open the door. It's about time you come out it's been a week." Embry shouted back.

"You're wrong I've been out when you're not around."

Ha take that Embryo.

I heard him sigh and then heard his footsteps retreat. About time, although I feel a little guilty. I know he was trying to help.

And just when I thought I was going to get some peace and quiet a knock came at the door.

"Hey Brooklyn can I come in?"

Damn that wasn't Embry. Worse it was Kim. I should have known she was going to come sooner or later considering I haven't seen her all week. With a big sigh I got up and unlocked the door. When I opened it I turned around and went back to sit on my bed. Kim shut the door and sat in front of me on the bed. For a moment it was just quiet and both of us looked anywhere, but at each other.

"Look I think I know where you're coming from, but just here me out."Kim said.

"What do you know?" Shit that came out a bit harsh, but Kim just smiled.

"You think Paul only loves you because of the imprint magic right."She stated.

"Yea I guess." I mumbled

"I'm not going to try and convince you it's not like that because at first I thought that too."

Okay a bit interested now.

"How come?" I asked

"Jared never really noticed me before so when he did I was ecstatic, but then he told me about the imprint and I thought that was the only reason he was with me." Kim explained

"What did you do?"

"Exactly what you're doing. I ignored him for a while. That and I threw a lamp at him thinking he was leading me on. But then I realized I was so miserable without him so I decided to give him a chance to explain and once he did I understood and took him back."

I took everything she said in. I understood what she was saying, which was basically give him a chance to explain.

"So why exactly do you think it was only the imprint." Kim asked curiously. I knew she was going to go there. Well here goes nothing.

"I guess I thought he was forced to love me and I promised myself I wouldn't be in a relationship where someone was there by pity or because they thought they had to be. All my life people were forced to be there for me. My mom never wanted me, my dad doesn't know me, the foster home only took me for the money and it was my social workers job. So everybody was forced in one way or another to deal with me. I'm finally realizing Sam wants me just because I'm his little sister and he loves me and not just because he pities my life before. I just can't be with someone who wasn't given a choice after all I been through. Do you get it?" I explained kind of happy to get at least some of my past off my chest.

"Yea I understand completely, but the imprint didn't _make _him love you it only helped him notice you." She said

"I guess I get it a little, but Kim I freakin had sex with him and I told him I loved him. I have never told anyone I loved them before. I had sex before, but this time it meant and felt something completely different. And that feeling made me think everything was going to be finally right in my life. Then he had to spring this on me." I explained

"Would you rather he didn't tell you or waited longer?" Kim asked calmly after the initial shock of what I told her.

I hesitated

"I………….I don't know." I groaned loudly

Kim smiled and patted me on the back.

"Look just digest what I told you and take your time. Oh and don't let Embry annoy you. Also I think Paul should have told you this before you guys slept together and said I love you, like I told him to so I'm gonna have a taking with him believe me." She said and I had to laugh at that because I learned a mad Kim is and Kim you don't want to deal with.

I told Kim thank you and she left after saying it's what friends are for. And also mumbling to herself, "This teaches him for not listening to me."

That girl's a trip.

I sat there thinking for the rest of the day on rather or not I should take Kim's advice and let him explain. He has given me my space all week and if he is as miserable as me then I should give him a chance. Also I really really miss him.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number, took a deep breath and hit "talk"……….. Well here it goes.


	16. Chapter 14 Pauls pain well anger

**An: So it's been awhile, but I have 5 exams and there all killing me although I did pass my global history exam but I failed the class bummer :( I have one more exam to go and it's Spanish hopefully I'll pass that to. Thank you all who have favorite alerted and reviewed I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy! Also I just realized I said Paul lives at home and occasionally at Sam's, but then they were at his house last chapter so let's just pretend his dad is away for awhile because I don't know how I'm going to incorporate him in yet. Kay read on. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it belongs to S. Meyer**

**Chapter 14 Paul's pain… well anger**

**Paul's P.O.V**

She left she fucking left. I don't get it I thought everything was okay we had an amazing night together I finally worked up the courage of telling her I loved her and she said it back. Then I told her about imprinting and she said she couldn't do this anymore? What the fuck does she mean by that? I tried to explain it right I think I managed it, but apparently I screwed up. Shouldn't she be happy that I'm hers and I'm never going to leave? When she ran out I did the only thing I could think of and that was calling out her name pleading with her to come back, but she never stopped. I can't even tell you how I felt in that moment. I guess it felt like my heart was literally breaking and that sucked. I let out a frustrated sigh and sat on my couch running my hands through my hair.

It's been a whole fucking week since I seen her and for the life of me I can't figure out why she ran. In the beginning I was sad, but as the week progressed and Brooklyn wouldn't pick up any of my calls I started getting pissed. I wasn't mad at her I was mad at the fact that she ran out without any explanation. I'm surprised I haven't phased yet. Me wanting to not let the guys know what happened probably helped. Sam came over pounding on my door demanding to know what I did to his sister and when I finally opened it after realizing he wasn't going away he took one look at my face said he'll find out another way and left. I guess I let on how hurt I was then I wanted to, but it got him to leave.

Jared's been over here constantly the past week trying to get me out and trying to get to know what happened. He failed at both. Normally I would tell him, but I don't exactly know myself so I just can't. Speaking of, the nuisance is here right now.

"Jared I told you I'm not leaving or talking so don't waste your time."I told him

"I know man, but I'm just here to tell you that Brooklyn let Kim in and there talking so maybe Kim can get her to explain her reasoning's." Jared said holding up his hands in mock surrender

"You honestly think that would help." I asked with hope

"You out of everybody should know how Kim works. She can get anything out of anyone and it helps that those two became good friends." He said

Yea I did know how Kim works she can get scary when you don't tell her something, but she also has this damn voice that makes you want to tell her anything. Trust me she's used it on me plenty of times and I spilled my freaking guts. I'm actually surprised she didn't come to me first.

"Yea I know." I just mumbled

"On a funny note Embry's pissed that Brooklyn let Kim in with one try when he's been pounding on her door all week. He was sputtering but, she, I then he screamed and ran off into the woods. It was hilarious I swear that kid was dropped on his head a few times." Jared laughed and surprising myself I laughed to .Come on who wouldn't when it's about Embry being a moron.

"Yea I think so too. So why didn't Kim come to me first I kind of figured she would." I asked

"I actually did to, but then I find out she's pissed at you because you didn't listen to her. Good luck with that one when she confronts you. You're so screwed "Jared said laughing

"Damn" That's all I could honestly say an angry Kim could trump me any time.

Jared was about to say some smart ass comment when my phone rang.

"You gonna get that or stare at it." Jared asked amused

"What if its Kim I swear she's like psychic always knowing when her name is mentioned and shit I don't wanna deal with her right now." I said and wasn't kidding either

"Would you just answer the damn phone." Jared told me

"Fine, but if its Kim or worse Embry I'm hanging up." I said then sighed got up and went to the phone.

"What" I snapped sue me I'm not a phone person.

At first there was no answer just breathing on the other end I was about to hang up when I heard her voice. I swear my heart started beating a million miles an hour.

"Paul, c… can we talk" She stuttered

"Uh" Nice Paul make it sound like you have to consider talking to her.

"Yea we can just tell me where." I said after I cleared my throat. What she was making me nervous I had no clue what she was going to say.

"The beach. Is now okay?" She asked sort of timidly

"Yea I'll be right there." I said eagerly

"Kay see you." She said then hung up

I just stood there with the phone still to my ear. I was shocked nervous and happy that she called and I didn't know what to do.

"Dude go. What are you waiting for?" Jared said getting up and pushing me towards the door only giving me enough time to grab my sneakers.

"Good luck." He said as I made it out

I didn't say anything back just kept walking to the beach, but I took his good luck seriously knowing I'm gonna need it. When I made it to the beach I could see her sitting there in the same exact spot she was in the first time we talked. As I made my way down to her I was praying in my head that this would go well.

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 15 The Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

**An**: **I saw Eclipse and it was amazing! I can't wait to see it again. Anyway thank you all for the reviews and the alerts and favorites. Enjoy chapter 15.**

**Chapter 15: The Talk**

**Brooklyn P.O.V**

As soon as I hung up the phone I finally got myself out of bed took a quick shower and got dressed in skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. I was trying to show that I wasn't hauled up in my room all week being miserable, but unfortunately I think he knows. After I finished I walked to the kitchen where a surprised looking Emily, Sam, Jacob and Quil sat with a very smug looking Kim.

"Hey sweetie where you off too?" Emily said being the first to recover. What? Did they think I was never going to come out or something?

"Well I was just going to go down to the beach and…. talk to Paul. That's okay right?" I asked as an afterthought not trying to be rude.

"Of course go ahead." Emily said.

I mumbled a bye and headed out the door clearly hearing Kim tell the others she told them so.

As I headed down to the beach I started thinking about the time I got here till now. Honestly these past four months has been the happiest I've ever been. I got goofy, but awesome friends a perfect overprotective brother a sister in law who's been like a caring mother and a boyfriend who knows I don't have the most perfect past, but he doesn't care and he actually loves me. Yeah I found out about them being mythical creatures along the way, but it doesn't change who they are. And now I almost messed this whole thing up because of my stupid insecurities and because I wouldn't stick around long enough for Paul to explain. Perfect Brooklyn way to go. You could have screwed up the only family you've ever had. When I got to the beach record time I might add Paul wasn't there yet so I just sat down and watched the water and just like the first time we talked I could feel him looking at me. Me being the coward that I am wouldn't even turn around to look at him. As he sat down next to me I heard him whisper my name. That made me look over at him. He looked like he hadn't slept in forever with those dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"What?" He said looking surprised. What the hell does him mean by "what?"

"I mean why are you saying sorry I should be the one saying it." Paul explained

"But I walked out on you without letting you explain. So I'm sorry." I told him

"That's okay I know I made it sound all wrong. I shouldn't have made you think I was forced into this because for me that's far from the truth."He said letting out a huge breath.

"I'm not going anywhere so you could explain it right this time."I told him letting out a little laugh and I think I damn near swooned when he smiled at me.

"Okay the imprint only pointed me in the right direction. Towards you, but with me spending time with you and getting to know you is what made me fall for you not the imprint. I love you for you Brooklyn not because I was forced to."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant every word.

"And I love you too." I told him

"Please know that I'm telling- wait you love me." He stopped mid sentence

"Yes that's what I said." The next think I know his lips are locked with mine and god I can't explain how much I missed it.

"Paul" I said after I reluctantly pulled away his mouth instantly went to my neck

"Slow down Kujo I….I have to tell you something." I told him nervously

He must have heard that I was serious because he pulled away.

"Go ahead."

"It's about what happened to me that made me be in foster care." I explained I figured he's told me all his secretes I at least owe him this. One serious explanation down another to go. Let's just hope this one ends good as well.

_**D****un Dun Dun. Next chapter you all get to find out what happened to her. Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 16 Reliving The Past

**Disclaimer: I own Nada.**

**AN: So I have two updates for you all. Yay! I've been stuck in a trailer camping for two weeks while trying to escape the heat it's a killer. So there's nothing better to do but write I hope you all enjoy chapter 16. Warning: Mention of abuse and Rape.**

**Chapter 16: Reliving the past.**

**Paul's P.O.V**

As soon as Brooklyn said she had to tell me something my heart dropped thinking she was going to change her mind, but then she told me it was what happened before Sam got custody of her. I was happy that she decided to tell me giving the fact mostly everybody has no idea what happened to her, but I was also scared as to what she was going to say.

"Oh... you can tell me anything you know that."I told her.

"Promise you won't leave or get upset." She asked in such a small scared voice

"I promise you Bee I'm not going anywhere" I said kissing her head

"Okay here goes nothing." I think she said more to herself then me.

"It started when I was 12, everything before that was fine. My mom was like my best friend. She wasn't always there because she was working a lot, but when she was we did everything together. Like we set aside our own girls' night, we would pick out all these cheesy movies and a whole bunch of junk food. I remember she would braid my hair, paint my nails all these different colors and we would put that green gook on our faces pretending we were at the spa in the Bahamas or something." Brooklyn explained with a small smile on her face and a faraway look in her eyes as if she were reliving the whole thing. All of a sudden that smile vanished as she continued.

"Then she met this guy. At first it was okay, he would take her out and would allow me to go with them and we would have fun like a family. Soon those "family" nights ended and they started going out by themselves. The two of them wouldn't come back till early in the morning. Eventually my mom lost her job because she would always show up hung over. Only later I found out it wasn't from alcohol it was drugs. She would barely remember I was there. It was my 12th birthday and my mom was passed out on the couch so I went to my room and tried to go to sleep. Then I heard the living room door slam. He started yelling, but since my mom was passed out he started screaming my name. I remember cowering under the blankets praying he wouldn't come in, but he did. I was facing away from the door, but I could still smell the alcohol reeking on him. I felt him sit on the edge of my bed and I flinched when he touched my shoulder. I can still remember all the words he said.

"Your mother's being a bad girl by not being awake when I come home. She knows what I need after a long hard day. So since she's not going to be…. you know responsive maybe you will."

"After that he pulled my blankets off and-"

"Please stop you don't have to say it." I told her not wanting to hear anymore. I was already shaking from thinking of that bastard's hands on her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get it out." She said so I nodded while taking her hand letting her know that I was here for her.

"I begged him to stop, but he just kept on yanking off my clothes. I cried the whole time. When I would scream he would hit me in the face yelling at me to shut up. It felt like forever until he was done. When he finished he said "not as good as your slut mother, but we'll get there." I was so disgusted as soon as I was sure he was gone I curled up and cried myself to sleep." She stopped and took a breath with tears running down her face.

"God Brooklyn" I said and pulled her closer. I was pissed, but I was going to keep myself in check because I know she needed me here.

"There's more."She whispered.

"I tried telling my mom, but she was so high she didn't believe me. It happened a couple times after that, but not as much as the beatings. My mom was tired of me hating the "man that makes her happy" so she started hitting me as a punishment. When it wasn't my mom it was _him_. A teacher started noticing my behavior change. I used be the class clown I guess you can say. But once everything happened I started staying quiet and sitting in the back of the class with my head down. She also saw some of the bruises. I would always make up some stupid excuse, but she wouldn't believe me. I was called down to the office one day not really a surprise for me, but I knew something was wrong. When I got there, there was this lady. She told me to sit down and then started asking me all these questions about my mom. I didn't want to lie but I also didn't want to get my mom in trouble. I was stupid and I thought she was going to change. After an hour she let me leave saying we'll talk again. When I got home my mom was standing there she started screaming at me about the cops being at the house. She told me I was going to pay for telling on her. I tried explaining to her that it was the teacher and that I lied about everything, but she didn't believe me. That was the worst she ever beat me. I passed out half way through. Next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital. Apparently the lady who talked to me the day before came to the house after I didn't show up at school the next day. She saw me laying there and called the paramedics. The next day I was put into foster care that wasn't much better. The homes the lady who I now deem as Satan put me in weren't really the nicest of places. The homes were filled with a bunch of kids and it was always crowded. According to the foster parents I was always too much to handle or some stupid shit like that. So I was always moving from one home to the other." She stopped letting out a huge breath. She stopped crying and where she was in my arms I could feel her relax as if a huge weight was lifted off of her.

"And I thought my life was fucked up." I said and she let out a little laugh

"I guess I could take number one for the most messed up life huh."She said facing me with a small smile

"Pretty damn close. So what happened to your mom and her boyfriend?"

"They were arrested and the judge sentenced my mom to 4 years in a mental institute because her lawyer pleaded her mentally ill. And he has 50 years in a federal prison."

"I think he should have got life." I said angry

"You and me both, but at least he got 50 long years." She said

"True. So am I the only one who knows the whole story?" I asked

"Yeah I was always so ashamed to tell the social workers that I was raped, but they knew. Satan's done one decent thing since she's met me and that was she never told Sam what really happened."

"You don't have to feel ashamed that wasn't your fault and as for Sam I think you should tell him. He really loves you and he wouldn't think any different of you." I told her gently

"I know that now and I do think Sam should know, but I'm not ready yet." She explained.

"Take all the time you need Bee. So were you happy coming."I asked switching to a different topic

"Ha no. I thought it was going to be the same as all the foster homes, but I warmed up to all you freaks. You helped with that too." She said smiling teasingly at me.

"Glad to help."I laughed.

"So you ready to go show everyone we're back together because you know their all impatiently waiting for us to get back." I said poking her in her side making her jump.

"I guess we could go back." She said grinning. She got up and started walking up the beach.

"Hey" I said as I caught up wrapping my arms around her waist.

"What?" She said leaning into me

"I love you"

"And I love you too."She said leaning up and kissing me.

**I hope you all liked it please review.**


	19. Chapter 17 Ground Rules

**Disclaimer: I own….nothing**

**AN: Thank you to all who have reviewed alerted and put me in their favorites. Also I just want to say that I came across a story that had the same title as mine so I read it and it's basically the same concept as my story, but worded differently I can't be for sure if this person stole it, but I'm just asking PLEASE don't steal my story it took me a very long time to put it up here because I was self conscious about people liking it (still am.) My brother convinced me to add it so I did and I just don't want people to take it. So now that, that's said please enjoy chapter 17.**

**Chapter 17: Ground Rules **

When I finally told Paul what happened to me it felt like a weight was lifted off my chest. And to know that he just sat there listening without leaving like I thought he would made me fall for him even more. We were on our way back to Sam's- my house (it feels so good to say that) Paul's arm was around my shoulder and mine was around his waist. Right now I honestly can't believe I doubted his love for me.

"Holly freaking luiegh their back!" Embry shouted once we reached the house.

"Wait you are back together right?" He asked

"Yes we are." I answered with a laugh

"Great I couldn't take anymore of your moping." Embry said

"I wasn't moping." I said as Paul smirked down at me and I glared at him.

"Yes you were." Quil shouted.

I just scoffed. Paul laughed and led me to the kitchen where everyone was.

"Why the hell are you laughing? You weren't any better Mr. she hates me now so I'm gonna be pissed at the world." Kim said.

"Jeez what I ever do to you?" Paul asked pulling me on his lap before I had a chance to sit in a chair. I wasn't complaining.

"You know what you did." Kim glared. Man if looks could kill

Paul kind of looked cute when he looked dumbfounded.

"A little help Jared?" He asked

"Naw man I think I'll stay on her good side right now." He said and laughed,

Smart man. I thought

"Whatever. I'm sorry?" Paul said making it sound more like a question.

"You don't even know what your apologizing for." Kim said

"It most likely has to do with this past week." I said to Paul trying to help also trying not to laugh.

"Don't hurt yourself." Jacob teased seeing Paul trying to think. He was about to swipe the back of Jake's head when it dawned on him.

"I didn't listen to you." He stated proudly and it looked a little fearfully also.

"Ding ding ding." Kim said still glaring

I couldn't help it I started laughing my ass off. Sue me I was just crying for like an hour I needed the comedy.

"Thanks for the support." Paul grumbled while everyone else started laughing.

"Sorry, but it's pretty damn funny." I said trying to contain the giggles.

"Alright Alright." Paul said trying to stop everyone from laughing

"Kim I'm sorry you were right I was wrong. Happy?"

"Very! Apology accepted." She said I have a feeling she was going to forgive him anyway she just wanted to hear him say that. She's a freaking evil genius.

Paul rolled his eyes.

"So in all seriousness, you two are good right?" Sam asked

"Yep all is good." I said smiling

"I'm happy for you then, but now I get to set down some ground rules." Sam said with a very serious face on.

Uh-Oh

I think my face just paled. I hope to god he doesn't know we slept together. The pack snickered and I'm pretty damn sure they knew.

"Okay shoot." I said with my "don't be harsh I did nothing wrong I swear" face on.

If I wasn't concerned with my own well being I would've felt Paul tense. He was probably scared Sam was gonna kill him.

"First off you have a curfew at 11:00 pm." He started. That's okay with me. I nodded showing I understood I was even smiling a little simply because no ones cared enough before to even give me a curfew.

"Second, no more spending the night over at Paul's even if you fall asleep put an alarm on your phone just incase." He stated. I just "mmhhmmd" I'm not to sure I like where this is going.

"Third" Oh jeez how many are there? "You two are not to be alone together. At least one of us has to be with you. You can go on dates if you want, but if your just hanging out someone has to be there." Yep I definitely don't like where this was going. I don't think Paul did either if the ajar mouth and quiet growling had anything to say about it.

Jared and Kim were looking very sympathetic so was Emily, but I'm sure she agreed with all this. The rest of them were trying not to laugh. I hope they know pay backs a bitch.

"And last, but definitely not least, No More Sex." He said sternly. He glared at Paul, smirked, got up, kissed Emily, Patted my head and left.

I think I stopped breathing. I could only think two things, "Oh shit he knows" and "What the hell did that smirk mean." He could've elaborated I mean how do I know he's not going to kill Paul when I'm not around?

Quil Jake and Embry couldn't hold it in any longer they started laughing and I'm talking about can't breath tears streaming down the face kind of laugh.

Bastards

Paul groaned and rested his forehead on my back. I just rubbed his leg still shocked that Sam knew. What the hell could I say to him. I didn't really want to break Sam's rules because I don't want him to be mad at me, but I'm pretty sure I could find a loop hole around the no sex thing. I mean come on who would go celibate when you had a boyfriend who looked like Paul just because your brother told you to? Not me!

I just hope an overprotective brother is the only other problem I have to deal with now.

**I hope you liked it. Please review**


	20. Chapter 18 Off to Hellwell School

**Disclaimer: I Don't own.**

**AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed alerted and put me in their favorites…. Enjoy chapter 18**

**Chapter 18: Off to Hell…. Well School**

**Brooklyn's P.O.V**

It's been two weeks since Paul and I got back together and since Sam set down his damn rules. Well let's just say we haven't been able to get around them yet. It's only been two days since Emily and Sam informed me that they registered me for La Push high school other wise known as my own personal hell. Don't get me wrong I'm good in school. My grades were usually in the high 80's or low 90's, but my only problem was I don't get along well with others and most teachers never liked me. I'm not really sure why…. Anyway I begged and pleaded for them to not send me, but it didn't work out so much. All they said was I'll be fine and I'll have the boys and Kim their so it's not like I won't know anyone. Yea not really all that helpful considering I'm only a sophomore and Embry, Jacob, Quil and Kim are juniors and Paul and Jared are Seniors. So I won't have any of them in my classes and I know this because Sam had the school send me my schedule and a map of the school so I could get used to it before school started.

It's actually the morning of school and after Sam dumped cold water on me to get me up I started getting ready in a simple pair of grey skinny jeans with a black t-shirt and my black hoodie along with my converses. My hair was straight with my bangs covering my left eye and I just put on some eyeliner. After looking myself over I headed down to the kitchen where Emily was making breakfast even though I'm sure I'm to nervous to eat.

" Morning Brooklyn." Emily said I just grumbled and put my head on the table. It's to way early to talk.

"The others will be here soon and your gonna be just fine you might even make a new friend." Sam said patting my head.

"Lets hope so" I mumbled just as the boys walked in. They didn't look too happy either. They all had bags under their eyes.

Paul sat next to me and kissed the top of my head, the only thing he'll do when Sam's in the same room.

"You ready for the torture Brookie?" Embry asked using his new annoying nickname for me. I hate it.

"Bite me." I said

"That's Paul's job." He said ducking when Sam tried to hit him.

"Aw come on it's not gonna be that bad and besides I failed English last year so I'll be taking the sophomore class again and it might be with you." Jacob said trying to make me feel better.

" Maybe, but how do fail English?" I asked I mean seriously we speak it how could he fail.

"Never mind that." he said quickly ignoring every ones stare. He got me to laugh, but that doesn't mean I'm in a better mood.

After everyone ate we all started to leave I said bye to Emily and Sam and they yelled good luck. Jacob got in his car with Embry and Quil while me and Jared got into Paul's truck. We got their ten minutes early so the doors weren't open yet so the boys went to sit on the front steps where Kim was waiting. I was starting to follow, but Paul pulled me back and leaned me against the truck.

"What?"

"Nothing" He smirked then leaned down and kissed me leaving me breathless.

"And what was that for." I smiled pulling away slightly

"I wanted to say a proper hello and I was trying to make you feel better. So did it work?" He said smiling down at me.

"I'm not sure yet." I said and leaned up to kiss him again this time making him breathless. Ha-ha score for me.

"How bout now?" He whispered against my lips.

"Getting there." I smiled at him and he smiled back

"So I have to confess I also kissed you so everybody knows that your taken." He said, I figured

"Well I think you succeeded." I said looking around seeing random people openly staring. So much for my goal of going under the radar.

"Good" He said smirking again and put his arm around me leading us over to the others.

"Nice show" Kim said laughing. While I rolled my eyes when Paul said thanks.

Just then the doors opened allowing kids to go in. I sighed trying to get over myself. I've done this for years why am I so freaking nervous. Oh right it's a new school and the only people I know is the pack and from all the glares they been receiving I have a feeling not many people like them. Perfect.

"Just try not to think of it and the day might go by faster." Paul whispered in my ear leading me to my homeroom. The others already left leaving me with "I'll see you laters" and "good lucks".

"Yea I guess." I said stopping outside the room

"I'll see you at lunch Kay." Paul said giving me a quick kiss and pushing me in the room. I glared at him while he laughed and went to his class. Jerk!

I made my way to the back and sat in the desk in the corner. Far away from the girl who just glared at me. Jeez what's her problem?

As I put my hood up and laid my head on the desk a voice spoke up.

"Hey I'm Seth Clearwater." I peeked up at him. He was cute. He had the boyish look and his hair was just above his shoulders with some of it in his eyes. He seemed nice enough so I decided not to ignore him.

"Brooklyn Uley." I said giving him a small smile

"Ah so your Sam's sister." He stated

"Um yea is that a bad thing?"

"Oh no sorry its just he use to date my sister and it ended bad so he's not exactly on my favorite person list. No offence to you though." He said nervously.

"None taken I wouldn't like him either if it were me ." I said trying to make him feel better. He looked relieved that he didn't offend me.

"So do you like it here?"

"Yeah I do." I said giving him a genuine smile.

"That's good so where'd you move from?" He asked I have a feeling he talks a lot.

"I lived in New York."

"Let me guess, Brooklyn?" He said with a laugh

" Actually yes, that obvious?" I said and laughed with.

"Naw your name doesn't give you away at all." he said sarcastically. I like this kid.

"Can I see your schedule? Maybe we have some classes together." Seth asked

"Sure" I said and handed it to him

"Well would you look at that we have every class together." He said leaning over so I could look at both papers

"Wow what a coincidence." I said although I'm not entirely sure it was.

Seth was about to say something else when the teacher walked in.

"Morning most of you know I'm Mr. Peds, but for those who don't well that's me. Anyway your gonna be stuck with me as your home room teacher for the whole year and some might have me as your science teacher so get use to it. I'm gonna take roll call so everybody stay quiet so you can here your name." Wow I actually might like this teacher ( AN: _Mr. Peds is based off of my homeroom teacher last year he's really funny and he looks like a taller version of Adam Sandler._)

Mr. Peds started calling out names and people raised their hands and said here. When he got to my name I wasn't exactly expecting the reaction I got.

"And Brooklyn Uley." Everybody turned around and stared at me wide eyed and some people started whispering about me being part of the gang.

"Um Here." I mumbled and sunk lower in my chair. Oh my god it's just a last name you can turn around now. I didn't say that aloud of course, but I wish I did because they wouldn't stop starring. Luckily Seth came to my rescue.

"Okay people you seen her now turn around." He said

"Thanks." I whispered and sighed with relief when they actually turned around.

"No problem." He said as the bell rang and everyone got up to get to their next class.

"Lead the way." I told him.

" This way madam." he said dramatically and made me laugh. "Word of advise, don't pay attention to the stares or the whispering. Sam's kind of a big deal I guess you can say and well you being his long lost sister….." He trailed off.

"Made me headline news?" I finished

"Exactly." He laughed

"So how long do you think it's gonna take for everyone to stop doing what their doing?" I asked praying he'll say only a few days.

"Honestly, you might be top news until the next school scandal comes along and unfortunately that may take awhile seeing as were a pretty boring school." He said sympathetically and led me into our Global studies class.

"Well that's just great." I said and took a seat in the back again.

"Don't worry you'll eventually get used to it all. Hey do you want sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"I Hope so, and sorry I would, but I told Paul I'd see him there." I said. Oh jeez I hope he doesn't hate me just because I'm with Paul and friends with the "gang".

"It's all right I figured you would sit with him and the others when I saw your little make out session in the parking lot." Seth said and Laughed

Dear god I actually had the decency to blush in which made him laugh even harder.

"So why'd you ask?"

"I had to try right? And I was being polite, I can't let the new girl go and sit by herself in the big bad cafeteria even if she does already have a place to sit. How rude would I be?" This kid has a thing for dramatics.

"Your right you'd be incredibly rude if you didn't offer. Hell if you didn't I may never spoken to you again." I said playing along with him. He smiled showing off his dimples making him look more like a little boy. How can somebody not like him? He screams friendly.

The teacher walked in and started calling names to make sure everyone was there and again my name was the head turner, but I just ignored it figuring that it was going to be happening all day. Seth and I made it through our morning classes with me ignoring everyone's pointed stare and with Seth cracking a joke and making me laugh.

"Well this is where we depart. I'm sure gonna miss you in those 25 minutes were apart." There he goes again.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine." I said and made my way into the lunch room instantly being looked at, but again I ignored it and went over to the table Kim, Embry, Quil and Jacob sat at.

"Hey your alive" Kim said.

"I'm offended did you not think I would make it through the first half of the day?" I said

"Nope" The four of them said together and then we all laughed

"Well at least not with out slapping some dumb bitch who said something rude." Kim said

"Trust me I wanted to, but Seth just told me to ignore it and I don't think Sam would appreciate it if I got suspended on the first day." And I almost did when some snotty girl came up to me mouthing off about her doing things to Paul and how once he got bored he would dump me and go back to her, but Seth just grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"He'd probably be pissed. So you met Seth?" Jacob said

"Yep he's actually in all my classes so we talked." I said as someone put their arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Who'd you talk to?" Paul asked taking a seat beside me.

"Hello to you too." I said sarcastically

"Sorry, hello and who'd you talk to?" He said in same tone

"Seth" I said not even bothering asking why because I'm pretty sure he knew who it was anyway.

"That annoying Clearwater kid?"

"Yes, Problem?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"" He was about to say something, but stopped himself.

"No, no problem just curious." He smirked

"Uh Huh" He's totally jealous.

The rest of lunch the guys ate and joked around while Kim and I talked about random stuff. When the bell rang we got up to head to the rest of our classes. The only thought in my mind was dear god when's it gonna end.

**I hope you liked it. Got some Paul and Brooklyn action and you get to see Seth, but if your wondering don't worry it's not going to be a double imprint story their just good friends because their in the same grade and are the same age. Who else is nervous about school starting? I sure am. I'm going into my junior year of HS. And I really don't want to, but who does. Anyway please Review.**


	21. Chapter19 Best way to end the day

**An: I'm back! I know it's been like two months, but you can blame school for that. It's been overwhelming, but I had time in my graphics class so I wrote this chapter even though I should've been doing the project oh well. **

**I got up to 100 reviews! I'm so happy about that so thank all of you who have reviewed and alerted this story. Without further ado chapter 19.….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 19 Best way to end the day.**

**B. P.O.V**

The day was almost over thank god. Aside from the whispering of who I am and the whole new girl thing the day was going off without incident. Until last period that is. Like every other class, I took my seat in the back. Seth wasn't here yet so I was alone when the bimbo clan came up to me.

" Your Brooklyn right?" The girl in front asked with an ugly ass sneer on her face.

"Yeah." I drew out.

"And your dating Paul." She stated

"Look are you going somewhere with your petty questions or are going to keep stating the obvious?" I said, getting sick of her already.

"Don't get smart with me. You don't know who I am and just so you know Paul is going to get bored with you and come back to me." She said all bitchy.

" And you don't know who I am so I suggest you keep walking and stay out of mine and Paul's business." I told her glaring.

"You bit-" She started and reached out to slap me when a hand grabbed hers.

"I think you should take her advice and keep walking Kira." Seth said pushing her hand away.

"Whatever. Your lucky he's here." _Kira _said

"No bitch your lucky he's here." I said back and made I shooing motion.

She just huffed and walked off with her skank posse following.

"You okay?" Seth asked sitting next to me.

"Oh I'm fine. Believe me I've delt with plenty of _hers_ before." I said

"I have feeling you'd be able to beat the crap outta her." Seth laughed. "But seriously, don't worry 'bout her she thinks she's queen bitch when she's really not."

"Thanks for the confidence, but it's alright I'm not worried. So Paul was with her before?" I asked casually. I knew he was with other girls and it's not like I was a nun before him, but a girl gets curious.

"Well… Uh ye-yeah last year there was some rumors that they slept together, but they never went out." Seth said nervously. I had to smile he looked cute when he's uncomfortable.

"Relax Seth I don't care I was simply curious." I laughed when he sighed in relief.

"Good, but don't listen to what she says, from what I've seen he seems different around you. I never seen him act that way around a girl before." Seth stated. I just gave him a smile as the teacher walked in and did roll call.

The class was boring and I spent most of the time looking at the clock. As soon as the bell rang Seth and I were out of our seats and out the door passing a glaring Kira on the way.

"So I'll see you tomorrow kay?" Seth said when he seen Paul leaning against his truck waiting.

"Yea I'll see you." I said as we walked our separate ways. I honestly think that boys' afraid of Paul.

" Hey baby." Paul said and leaned down to kiss me.

" Hey, why do you have to be so intimidating?" I asked getting into the truck.

" What are you talking about?" Paul asked smirking.

"You know Seth is scarred of you." I said as he burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh he has a reason to be seeing how you look like you could kill him." I said slapping his arm, but also laughing.

"It's not my fault! Besides I was never mean to the kid." He defended.

"Never?" I questioned

"Nope Never." Paul said turning to smirk at me.

"Jerk" I mumbled as he laughed again. That's when I noticed we weren't headed to Sam's.

"Hey where we going?"

"Sam's a bit preoccupied with Emily so were going to get preoccupied ourselves while we can." He answered pulling into his driveway as I shuddered trying to get the image of Sam and Emily out of my head. Can you say gross?

"I'm liking the sound of that." I said and he kissed me pulling me over to his lap and climbed both of us out of his truck and into the house.

I think that's the best way to end the first day of school.

**There it is. I hope you liked it I know the whole girl trying to get Paul and Brooklyn apart is pretty cliché, but that's all I could come up with. I kind of have a bit of writers block. On the bright side I put in more of Seth. I love him LOL. **

**Please Review…. **


	22. Chapter 20 Thanksgiving

**An: Happy Thanksgiving everybody! Thank you all who reviewed and alerted me. This chapter jumps ahead 2 month's so it's now November seeing as they started school in September. I'm still kind of stumped so I thought why not write about them having Thanksgiving? **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: Thanksgiving**

Two months have passed since school started and I was starting to get a routine going. Kira has only managed to glare at me since the first day, which is a relief, but if looks could kill I'd definitely be dead. Seth and I have become friends fast which makes him my only friend outside of Paul and the rest of the gang. That's kind of sad when you think about it, but oh well. It was currently Thanksgiving mourning so Emily, Kim and I were in the kitchen preparing and cooking everything for tonight. Well Emily is, but we've tried to help I swear, but Emily sat us at the table to just mix the pie batter and nothing else. Probably a good idea we might end up poisoning everyone if we made any thing other then the pie. The boys were all sleeping still seeing as it was early and a day off of school, but they'll be all over later.

"So how's everything with you and Paul going?" Emily asked curiously

"There good." I answered smirking at Kim while she tried not to laugh

"Just good?" Okay what is she up to?

"Um.. Great? Awesome? Fantastic?" I laughed

"Ha ha. So you've been following the rules on the no sex thing right?" She asked trying to sound innocent. Kim snorted and I kicked her under the table.

"Ow damn it!" She hissed rubbing her leg

"You alright Kim?" Em asked eyeing us.

"Uh Huh." she grumbled

"You didn't answer Brooklyn."

"Oh right…..suuuure" I drew out taking much fascination in my pie batter. Kim was still trying not to laugh. She was so gonna get it.

"So where have you been going some days after school when coincidently Sam and I are alone?" She asked. Dear god she knows! I just tried to ignore her.

"I know where you've been going B and don't worry I'm not going to tell Sam. You know I'm not that old I know what it's like being a teenager with a boyfriend." She said with a reassuring smile. "Just make sure your being safe and we don't have to worry about anything okay?"

"We're safe. Thank you for not telling him, but how do you know?"

"I have my ways." She laughed and we followed along.

A half hour passed when Sam woke up and headed in the kitchen.

"Mourning girls." He said giving us a smile and Emily a kiss

"Mourning" Kim and I said

"She put you two only on pie duty?" He asked amused

"Yes! Apparently she doesn't trust us enough to touch the made from scratch food only the instant stuff." I said faking a pout

"Such a low blow Em. Where's the trust?" Kim asked playing along

"Please you two don't even trust yourselves making the food." Emily laughed. Kim and I looked at each other and agreed which cause Sam to laugh.

"Good, stick with the pies just make sure you read the instructions real slow so you get them right k?" Sam teased

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" I asked playfully glaring

"But it's fun messing with you two and your lack of cooking skills just wait till Paul and Jared get here they'll probably join in." I had no doubt about that.

"Leave them alone and get out of here we have things to do." Emily said pushing him out, but giving him a kiss. He mumbled something about women and went to the living room

Hours passed and Kim and I finished putting all the pies in there pans and Emily eventually kicked us out saying there was nothing else for us to do. The boys came by around two and were currently doing what every guy does on Thanksgiving, watch football. I went into the living room and sat on Paul's lap.

"Hi!" I said kissing only his cheek because Sam was in the room.

"Hi so I heard you can't cook." He chuckled smirking at me.

"If you know what's good for you, you wont tease me about that." I said suggestively telling him with my eyes about what he won't be getting if he kept talking about it. He got the message when he glared at me and I was the one smirking this time.

"You play dirty." Paul said

"You bet." I laughed

We sat and watched the game for a while before Emily told us everything was done. We headed into the kitchen and took our seats at the table where all the food was laid out. I swear the boys were practically drooling over it.

"I know we don't usually do this, but I want say that I'm thankful for Brooklyn coming into our little makeshift family. I'm really happy you're here and that you're my sister. So let's eat!" Sam said to me. Everyone nodded their agreement then dug in. I looked over at same and mouthed 'thank you' he gave me a small smile in return. I looked over at Paul when he squeezed my thigh.

"I'm happy you're here to." He whispered

"Yea, me to." I whispered back giving him a smile. My first Thanksgiving with my new family. Yep I'm definitely happy I'm here.

**Hope you liked it. Please review!**

**Have a Happy Thanksgiving everybody!**


	23. Chapter 21 Paul's POV

**An: I've been home from school for 7 days because my wisdom teeth are coming in and they hurt so bad and I have to get them taken out it really sucks. Any way thank you all for the reviews and alerts. This is Paul's P.O.V enjoy! **

**Chapter 21 Paul's P.O.V**

_**(Few days after thanksgiving)**_

I don't think I've been happier my whole life. With Brooklyn in the picture being a werewolf wasn't so bad, having a asshole father wasn't so bad and my anger issues weren't like they used to be. Don't get me wrong I still get angry easily, but just not as much.

Although the part that's still bad about being a werewolf is having all the guys in my head all the time. With mine and Brooklyn's after school activities I've had to try to keep my thoughts to myself real hard if I didn't want Sam to kick my ass. Not as easy as you think.

I've been trying to patrol with only Jared because I know he can keep his thoughts to himself and he pays me back by thinking about Kim non stop. Having Sam schedule me and Jared together has been working so far, but only because we tell him it will give Brooklyn and Kim time to spend together without us around. Lets just hope it keeps working or I'm a dead wolf.

"_Damn right it better work or I'm dead to for helping you out." _Jared's voice drifted in my head.

"_Yeah yeah. Just keep your thoughts focused on Kim when he's around and he won't know 'bout me and Brooklyn." _I told him or rather thought.

"_Easy said. Anyway what do you say you and me take the girls out Friday night." _Jared suggested.

"_Like a double date dude?" _I asked incredulously

"_Yeah dumb ass don't knock it . You two would be around me and Kim so Sam won't be on your back about being alone with her. So what do you say?" _He said

"_Yeah sure, what do you got in mind?" _I agreed

"_We'll think of something fun for them." _He said. We finished our shift goofing off with each other.

When Embry and Quil phased I phased out after saying later to them. It was late three in mourning to be exact. I went to my house knowing my dad wasn't home. Probably out at a bar or with one of his whores. Defiantly haven't seen much of him these days. Not that I cared much. After my mom left us when I was little he acted like he didn't have a son. He never hit me or anything, but he wasn't there like he should have been.

As soon as I got to my room I noticed I wasn't alone, but I relaxed when I recognized the scent.

"What are you doing here this late?" I asked the figure leaning against the headboard of my bed.

"Couldn't sleep. Nightmares." Brooklyn said. I sat down next to her stroking the side of her face.

"Wanna tell me what they were about?" I asked her softly. She smiled at me a little and nuzzled the side of her face in my hand.

"There the same all the time. I thought they'd be over by now." She whispered not really telling me what they were about, but I guessed it was about her past.

"Just know that it'll never happen again. You have me, Sam and the rest of the pack to protect you from now on." I reassured her.

"I know." She smiled

"Your tired let's go to sleep." I told her. She moved over and I slid next to her pulling her close to me. She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Sam's gonna flip isn't he?" She asked quietly

"Naw he'll understand. Now sleep." I told her hoping Sam wouldn't take her sleeping with me the wrong way.

"Yes sir." She mumbled mockingly before falling asleep. I chuckled and fell asleep along with her.

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 22 Wake up Call

**AN: I'm on a roll! So there was this huge snow/lightning/thunder storm last night and I could not fall asleep for the life of me. At about 3 in the mourning this chapter formed in my head. I thought I would forget it so I typed little cliff notes in my phone to trigger my memory and it worked so here we are. Enjoy!**

**Brooklyn's P.O.V**

**Chapter 22 Wake up call**

"Paul answer the damn phone." I grumbled poking him in his side while burying my head in the pillow trying to fall back to sleep.

"Damn girl, what?" He growled finally waking up after my insistent poking.

"The phone is ringing." I mumbled

"Couldn't get it yourself jeez I'm probably gonna have bruises in my side." He grumbled more to himself then me.

"You'll live." I murmured back

"What?" He growled into the phone.

"Yeah she's here, but Sa-" He started then got cut off by Sam I'm assuming

"Sa-" He tried again with no luck I'm guessing Sam's not so happy at which I giggled to causing Paul to glare at me.

"SAM!" He finally yelled getting his attention. "Brooklyn's here, but we slept nothing else. She was here when I got home, she couldn't sleep 'coz of a nightmare so she came here and we went to sleep." He sighed and I laughed.

"Yes. No okay we'll be there soon." He hung up and looked over at me.

"You couldn't chime in any time there?"

"You looked like you had it covered." I laughed

"Oh really?" He said crawling over to me

"Uh huh." I said scooting away he caught on to this and grabbed me

"Not so fast." He said straddling me and started poking me in my side.

"No stop" I laughed

"Ticklish there huh?" He said then started tickling me all over

"Stop, please I give!" I screamed still laughing. He stopped then leaned down to kiss me. It started slow, but then got more passionate.

"We need to go." I murmured against his lips.

"No." He said back then started kissing down my neck. I giggled and pulled his head back to meet my lips, but just as he was leaning down I moved and slide out from under him.

"Nope." I laughed already by the door.

"Your evil." He said glaring.

"Aw I know, get up lover boy we have to go." I said making my way into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up them went downstairs to wait on Paul.

He came down and glared at me walking out the door. I followed after putting one of his hoodies on. When I was on the last step I jumped on his back. What, it's cold I don't feel like walking.

"What are you doing?" He asked amused

"I don't wanna walk. Piggy back ride please." I asked leaning over his shoulder so he could see my pout.

"For what you pulled back there I should drop you and make you walk." He said

"You wouldn't." I said just as he let me slip "Okay you would, but don't please." I shouted a little. He laughed and pushed me back up.

"You suck." I said

"No I think that's your job." He teased

"Really? A sexual innuendo!" I gasped

He laughed and we bickered all the way to Sam's. When we got there he went into the living room and dropped me right on Jared and Kim. Then proceeded to laugh his way to the kitchen. I can't believe that asshole actual dropped me.

"What's up Jared?" I asked casually like I wasn't laying right on top of him. Kim's legs were on his lap my legs over hers. It was just a big tangled mess of Brooklyn.

"Nothing. So what lands you here?" He asked amused

"Oh you know, I like being dropped on random people all the time." I said they both laughed." You'd never drop me would you Jar?"

"No B I would never drop you." He said "Good, Kim were trading boyfriends." I told her.

"Awesome! I always secretly wondered what it would be like being with Paul." She said playing along. I laughed and Jared looked kind of put out.

"I think we'll save that experiment for another day. Sam want's to talk to you." Jared said smiling at me.

"Damn, Embryo help me up please." I asked him just as he walked in. He came over and smirked at me which I wasn't sure what that meant. I grabbed his hand, as he pulled me up I got the shock of my life literally.

"Son of bit-" I started. "Don't finish that sentence." Sam said

"What the hell did you just do?" I asked inspecting my hand.

He couldn't answer seeing as he was on the floor laughing so hard. He just held out his hand so I could see that little buzzer thing. That's like the oldest trick in the book and I walked right into it. Unbelievable! Although he did just remind me to prank his ass back.

I huffed and glared at him as I followed Sam who was laughing to himself out the back. We sat on the back porch and were quiet for a moment.

"I'm not gonna yell or lecture you or anything so relax." He reassured. I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what have your nightmares been about?" He asked concerned. I hesitated, but figured I might as well tell him.

"There usually about the first time _that _happened. Like my mind is constantly hitting the repeat button." I said hoping he knew enough so I wouldn't have to elaborate more.

"Maybe it'll be better if you talked to someone about this." He suggested

"Like a shrink?" No way am I talking to a damn shrink.

"It doesn't have to be a shrink. Maybe a counselor at your school or even Emily could help, but I know if you talk about it then maybe it'll help you move on and just maybe it'll stop the nightmares." He said softly.

I thought about it. I wasn't so sure I wanted to talk to a therapist or whatever. The social workers made me do that before and I hated how they made me feel insignificant. They pretend they know what your going through just because they went to school for this type off thing. Needless to say I told that shrink he could take his P.H.D and shove it up his A.S.S. So that's out of the question.

"I don't know I'll think about it." I finally answered.

"That's all I ask." He said and rubbed my back "Come on how 'bout some breakfast?" He said and led me back into the house.

Well at least I didn't get in trouble for sleeping at Paul's.

**I really like how this turned out. **

**So I need help in deciding what Brooklyn should do to Embry if anybody wants to suggest something. Also interesting fact: did anybody else know that there is no DNA in urine? I know that's gross, but I honestly didn't know that. I mean you could tell if your pregnant or if you do drugs, but you can't tell who that urine belongs to. Okay I'm done being gross LOL.**

**Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 23 Pay back

**I'm back Yay! Hope everyone had a great Christmas and New years. Thank you everyone who reviewed and alerted. This is going to be a little filler chapter because I kind of have a bit of writers block. This chapter goes out to Brooke who gave me the idea of using the prank from the "Parents Trap" to use on Embry so thank you for that. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 23: Pay back**

I love Embry's mom. He complains about her a lot and I get where he's coming from, but I think she's awesome. Your probably wondering why I'm talking about his mom right? Well my awesome plan to get back at Embry would have never worked if it wasn't for Mrs. Call. I should probably explain.

A few days ago Paul and I were watching the _Parent Trap _my idea not his, and when it got to the part where Hailey pranked Annie's cabin a light bulb practically went off in my head and I told Paul that, that was what I was going to do to Embry.

This is where Mrs. Call came in. It was late and Embry was in his room asleep from the long hours of patrolling that I may or may not have begged Sam to give him just so he will be knocked out. I knew there was no way I would be able to pull this off without having Mrs. Call let me into the house. So I told her what I was doing and she thought it was a great idea.

So at 5 this mourning I found myself tiptoeing into his bedroom. First I put shaving cream around his head. Then a maneuvered water balloons to fall on him when he got up. I also put a bucket of honey on the floor so he would step into it when he got off the bed. I hung string around his whole room. Then I poured oil onto the floor so he would slip and finally I put a huge bucket of chocolate syrup above his door so it would fall on him when he opened it. This was going to be epic! I definitely wanted to share this with the others so I put up a camcorder that would record him the whole time.

The hard part was waiting till he got up. So I sat in his living room and watched TV and waited and waited and waited and well you get the picture. Jeez this boy can sleep. Finally I heard him scream followed by a crash and then I heard his door open.

"BROOKLYN!" He screamed while I laughed my ass off.

"Yes Embry." I asked innocently.

"I… I….I can't believe you did this." He chocked out trying to wipe chocolate off his face. Which in turn made me laugh harder.

"Did you seriously think I wasn't going to prank you back?" I asked amused.

"Well I didn't think you'd do all this." He yelled

"You really shouldn't underestimate me. You might want to go take a shower, your dripping chocolate everywhere." I laughed

Embry huffed and stalked past me to the bathroom. I went back into his room carefully to avoid everything and grabbed the camera.

"Movie time." I sang to myself making my way back to Sam's.

**Hope you like it. Please review!**


	26. Chapter 24 Date Night

**AN: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I got my wisdom teeth taken out 3 days ago and my mouth is killing me. I'd take school over this any day. **

**Chapter 24: Date night**

**Brooklyn's P.O.V**

The mourning after the prank on Embry, I woke up with a post it note on my forehead saying go straight to Kim's. So I got dressed and went to her house completely confused and suspicious because no body, not even Sam and Emily were in the house.

"Hey, did you get a note too?" Kim asked as soon as she opened the door.

"Yep, it said to come here." I said following her to her room.

"Mine said don't go anywhere Brooklyn's coming over." She said.

"Okay what's going on?" Kim didn't get the chance to answer since Emily came in.

"That you won't know till later, but you to are going to sit your butts down so I can beautify you." She explained

"Wait, what?" I asked

"Your not allowed to ask questions. Just let me get you ready." Emily said. Kim and I looked at each other worried, but listened to Emily.

Three hours later Kim and I had our make up and hair done with brand new dresses on. Kim had on a form fitting strapless purple dress that ended above her knees with a pair of purple high heel. Her hair was done in spiral curls. She looked gorgeous.

My dress was black with spaghetti straps and low cut it flared a little and it was above my knees. I had on pair of black high heels with silver chains going down on the top. My hair was down and curled.

"Okay now that we're all dolled up, can we know why?" I asked Emily

"Nope not yet." She giggled "But you do have to put these on." She said holding up to bandanas

"Say what now." Kim said

"I have to blindfold you." Em stated

"Why?" I asked

"You'll find out soon. Now turn around." She said and then put the blind fold over my eyes. Then I felt two hot hands grab my arms and guide me through the door.

"Hey who's touching me?" I asked. No answer though just a laugh

I felt myself being lifted into a truck then felt Kim slide in next to me.

" You think this is the part where they kill us, but they just wanted us to be pretty when we die." I whispered to Kim. Gaining a laugh from the mystery men in front.

"I don't know. Let's just hope it's not messy. It'll be such a shame to get blood stains on these dresses." She replied back. And again the men laughed. Suddenly the truck stopped and the hands grabbed us.

"I smell water." Kim said

"Oh my god there gonna drown us. I don't wanna be fish food mister." I complained

"Jeez, you two have wild imaginations." The voice said

"It speaks!" I exclaimed

"Here take them. It's the last time I do your dirty work . These two are annoying together." The dude said with laughter in his voice. But me and Kim still mock gasped. The dudes laughed and then we were transferred to another pair of hot hands. I knew these ones though.

"So your behind all this huh?" I asked

"Guilty." Paul whispered in my ear.

"Okay you two ready?" Jared I'm assuming asked.

"Yeppers, but if your really gonna kill us then I'd rather not see." I said

"What." They both said

"Nothing." me and Kim laughed

"Okay." Paul said then reached behind my head to take the blind fold off. As soon as he did I was in complete awe. First off Paul and Jared were in a tux and they looked drop dead sexy especially Paul. And secondly there was a huge boat all lit up floating in the ocean.

"Wow." Me and Kim both said.

"You like?" Paul asked. I could only nod, The boys led us to the boat and helped us on. The inside was even more beautiful then the outside. A table for four was set up and there was candles and roses every where.

"I can't believe you two did all this." I heard Kim say.

"Well we wanted to do something special, so we figured we would put our minds together and we thought of this." Jared said.

"It's perfect." I whispered and Paul led me over to the table.

"Of course, what might happen after this will be separately." Paul joked. Oh he was definitely getting some tonight.

"All right, we have both your favorites here, courtesy of Emily so lets eat." Jared said and that's what we did as the captain of the boat set us off into the ocean for the night.

**Like it? Love it? Please review!**


	27. Chapter 25 Good things come to an end

_**Ch.25 Good things always comes to an end**__._

_**Brooklyn's P.O.V**_

It's February now, Christmas came and went. Sam and Emily bought me a laptop to which I was ecstatic for. Paul got me a necklace that was a circle of diamonds with the cheesy saying, a circle goes on forever so our love will never end.

The date that Paul and Jared took us on was still fresh in my mind. Definitely was one of the best nights of my life. These past few months have really been a dream come true for me, but like the saying goes, all good things come to an end.

This mourning when me, Sam and Emily were eating breakfast before I went to school the T.V was on and turned to the news_._

"_This just in, a prison break has been made in New York City. A man in his late 30's, who was sentenced to life for the rape of a young girl has escaped late last night. We have provided a picture of said man, so if anyone has seen him please contact the number below. That is all the information we have now. We will keep you informed once we know more." _As the news caster finished a picture popped up onto the screen.

That's when I dropped my glass onto the floor causing it to shatter. I paid no mind to it though. My eyes were glued to the screen as it got harder and harder for me to breathe. The man who starred in my nightmares every single night was no longer behind bars. My dream come true suddenly shattered before my eyes because I knew one thing for sure, he was coming for me.

The last thing I remember before blacking out was Sam and Emily frantically screaming my name and a pair of warm arms catching my fall.

**It's short I know, but it's the start to what's going to be happening. I hope you like it . Please Review!**


	28. Chapter 26The Enemies POV

**An: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry last chapter ended in a cliff hanger, but since I still have a bit of writers block, that was just a preview of what I'm planning on doing. This one isn't very long either, but it will give you something. Writers block is a bitch. On another note, I got a new puppy! He's a pit bull and his name is Thor, he's super cute. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Authors note at the bottom is important!**

**Chapter 26 The Enemies P.O.V**

_205 miles away from La Push Washington, a man stood in the forest looking down at a warn picture of a girl about 12 years old. A smirk found it's way onto his face as he recalled all the memories he had of her and of the new ones he was planning on making. He swore when he was sentenced that he will see her again. He just never knew it would be this soon. _

"_Your going to get yourself killed going after her." A menacing voice, belonging to a women with red hair hissed._

"_It'll be all worth it." The man smirked again, his red eyes lighting up. _

"_Just remember, if you screw up my plans, I will kill you." The women hissed again._

"_Don't worry, I'll get what I want and so will you." The man smiled sadistically. _

_The man looked down at the picture again. "You'll be mine again, and nothing will get in my way." _

**Short, but it's all I have so far. Okay, so I never specified when this story line takes place, so here it goes. It's after Twilight. Now here's what is different, I already have Jacob and Quil phased, but this does not take place after New Moon happened. All of what has happened with Victoria hasn't happened yet, but as you can see above it's going to. It's not mentioned in this story, but whatever is going on with Jacob and Bella that happened in the book is happening. Now I'm not that fond of Bella, so Brooklyn's not going to be either when she is brought into the story. So just imagine this happening after Twilight, leading up to New Moon with the minor change of Jacob and Quil already being phased. Seth and Leah will be phasing soon also. Okay, please review!**


	29. Chapter 27 Living my Life

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. This one is longer enjoy!**

**Ch. 27 Living my Life**

**Brooklyn's P.O.V**

I woke up with a wet cloth on my head and Paul's face leaning over me.

"Thank god, you're awake!" He exclaimed

"What happened?" I asked groggily

"You passed out." Paul said. That's when everything came rushing back to me. _He_ was out.

"Oh god!" I said, sitting up fast. Then grabbed my head as I got dizzy.

"Whoa there. Take it easy. What's going on?" Paul asked concerned.

"The news. It said a man escaped from prison. I know who he is." I explained, breathing heavy.

"Who Brooklyn?" He asked softly.

"The man who raped me." I whispered, looking away from him.

Paul didn't say anything, but his face contorted in anger and he began to shake.

"Paul! Calm down!" I warned, putting my hand on his arm.

He stopped shaking, but he was still angry.

"We have to tell Sam." He gritted out.

"Why? I don't want to draw attention to this." I pleaded

"He could be after you! This is to much of a coincidence." He shouted

"Coincidence? What are you talking about?"

"There's been a vampire around the area. She keeps dodging us, but we haven't seen her in a few days and now that bastard is out. This has to be connected." He reasoned.

"Like, he's a vampire now?" I asked hesitantly.

"Maybe, we have to take that into consideration. I have to tell Sam and the others." He said, his face softening.

"You tell them. I don't want to." I told him. I never told them outright what happened to me. I have a feeling they know, but I still don't want to see their faces when they find out.

"Are you sure you want me to tell them?" Paul asked, putting his hand on my cheek.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

He mumbled and 'okay', kissed my forehead and left.

I sighed and fell back against the bed. _What if he is a vampire? Then he could really get to me easily. _I shook those thoughts from my head. _No, the guys will protect me, I'll be okay. _I reasoned to myself, as my door opened.

"Hey, you okay?" Kim asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm good." I sighed, sitting up as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No!" I nearly shouted, then added quietly. "I just don't want to think about it. It makes it more real."

"I understand, but I'm here if you need me." She said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

%%%%_PTCH_%%%%%%

It's only been a day since I found out _he _was out. The boys were on guard and alert, but per my request, they weren't making a big deal out of it. Well in front of me they weren't.

I spent half my life in fear. I wasn't going to do that anymore. Don't get me wrong, I'm completely terrified, but I wasn't going to let this stop me from living.

"Why so glum, sugarplum?" I asked Seth, sitting next to him in class.

"It's nothing, just feel weird." He said, a grin forming on his face.

"Oh-Kay. So I was thinking," I started.

"Don't hurt yourself." Seth teased.

"Shut up." I smiled rolling my eyes and continued. "Me and you should hang out, outside of school."

"Uh, I don't think Paul would like that."

"Paul doesn't own me. You're my friend too, and I want hang out with you." I need to get away from the guys for a while and Seth is a perfect way to do that. Besides, it's healthy to have friends outside of the 'gang'.

"Okay, but what would we do?" He asked, getting excited.

"I don't know! You've lived here longer, you should know what there's to do." I laughed.

"Well, we could go to Port Angelus and catch a movie?" He suggested.

"Yes! I've been dieing to see that Red Riding Hood movie that just came out. We could go tomorrow." I said. The guys refused to see it with me because it has a fake werewolf in it.

"Sweet! Maybe I can get my sister to take us." He said.

"Cool, just call me later and let me know." I said just as the teacher came in and started class.

I was living my life like nothing was wrong. Starting with a movie day with Seth. Let's just hope Paul doesn't blow a gasket about it.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 28 Little Bit stronger

**An: Thank you everyone who reviewed and alerted. This would have been up days ago, but for some reason the site wouldn't let me update.**

**Ch.28 A little bit stronger**

**Brooklyn's P.O.V**

Getting up the next mourning, I did the usual mourning routine. After my shower I dressed in some black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt then made my way downstairs. It was a few hours before I met up with Seth and I still hadn't told Paul yet. Walking into the kitchen I saw Embry and Jared sitting at the table while Emily took care of the food.

"Hey, gorgeous." Jared greeted, pulling me into his lap. Relax, it was shameless flirting and Kim and Paul did the same thing.

"What's up handsome?" I giggled, reaching over to ruffle Embry's hair, it took him a few hours to get the honey out of it after my prank on him. He swatted my hand away and did the same thing to me.

"We had a interesting mourning Brooks, this is Bella Swan." Embry informed me smirking. That was when I noticed her standing awkwardly on the other side of the table. I knew who she was. The boys had told me about how she had a vampire boyfriend and how Jacob had a major crush on her. I hated her though, it didn't really sit well with me that she was using Jacob just to get over her boyfriend who left her.

I just glanced at her once then focused on the others.

"Be nice." Jared mumbled to me, smirking. I rolled my eyes at him.

Sam came in then and went up to Emily and kissed her.

I faked gagged, "Impressionable eyes here." I joked. Sam put his hand over my face and continued with Emily, or I think he did because I couldn't see. Jared and Embry laughed as I pried his hand off of me. Jacob and Paul came in then, pushing each other and laughing. Paul sat down and pulled me off of Jared and onto him, giving Bella a half hearted apology.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I may have phased and almost attacked her, then Jacob phased and we started fighting." He explained quickly.

"May Have?" I chuckled. "You didn't hurt him did you?"

"He's fine, see." He said motioning to him.

"Uh-huh." I nodded. Then decided to let him and Sam know of plans or tonight. "So, I'm going to the movies with Seth later. Just so you know."

"Who's taking you?" Sam asked.

"He said his sister." I said glancing at him, to see him nod 'okay' towards me. Well he was easy.

"Paul, you good there?" I asked

"You really think that's a good idea with what's going on?" He asked stiffly.

"I'm not going to let that stop me from having a life. Not anymore." I sighed.

"You go girl." Quil laughed, walking in and sitting down.

"Whatever." He said, pushing me off him gently and leaving the house.

"Seriously!" I scoffed.

"Ooooo, Paul's jealous of little Seth." Embry teased.

"Maybe you shouldn't go if that guys out there." Bella said

I glared over at her. "You don't know anything about that." So what if that was harsh. I had a hard time with these guys knowing what happened so she doesn't get to put her two cense into it when she doesn't know shit. And I'm going to kill Jacob if he said anything to her.

"Brooklyn, just go find Paul and talk to him." Sam said, defusing any argument that might have sprang up. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door glaring at Jacob in the process to let him know we were talking later. I found Paul leaning against the tree a little ways from the house.

"So what's the real problem?" I asked, walking closer to him. He shook his head and turned away from me.

"Nuh-uh" I said, grabbing his chin to look at me. "I thought we passed this stage where we keep secretes from each other. If this is about being jealous of Seth, then that's bullshit because you know I love you and I wouldn't cheat on you."

"I do know that. I'm not jealous of Seth, I know you two are just friends. I just don't like the fact that your going out of La push with out someone who can protect you." He explained, raising his voice.

"I'll be surrounded by a bunch of people. Nothings going to happen. I promised myself when I got out of that hell hole that I was going to start having a life. This is me doing that. Besides we don't even know what's really going on, your just going with a hunch." I yelled back, then added quietly. "So please, let me just have this night without you being mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." He sighed, grabbing my waist and pulling me to him.

"You sure?" I mumbled, looking up at him.

"I'm sure. And I'm fine with you going with Seth, just call me, please if anything happens." He said leaning his head down.

"Promise." I smiled just as his lips met mine.

"So why did you phase in front of Bella?" I asked, pulling away.

"She hit me." He said.

"What! Why?" That bitch did what now.

"She thought we were ruining Jake and making him join us. Saying he doesn't want this, as if any of us did." He rolled his eyes.

"I hope she hurt her hand." I mumbled, making Paul laugh. I know how much it hurts hitting them.

"So who's taking you and Seth to the movies again?"

"Seth said he'll ask his sister."

"Leah? She's like the town bitch." He said, making me slap his chest, not to hard that I'll get hurt though.

"Hey! Seth told me what happened and even though she doesn't know the whole truth, I think she has the right to be." The girl got her heart broken because her boyfriend left her for her cousin, that deserves a little bit of a bitchie attitude.

"Okay, okay. Just don't let her be a bitch to you."

"I think I can handle myself." I smiled up at him. "Plus, I'll have Seth there to protect me."

"I may not be jealous, but don't push it." He warned, but with humor in his voice.

"No worries." I laughed, reaching up and kissing him. I was going to pull away, but he grabbed me closer and deepened the kiss, sticking his tongue in my mouth in the process.

Someone cleared their throat, making us pull apart. I looked over and saw Jacob and Bella standing there.

"What?" Paul snapped.

"Just wanted to tell you, we're meeting later to find out what to do about the red head." Jacob said.

"Gotcha." Paul nodded, turning back to me. Before he leaned down I saw Bella give us a weird look.

"What?" This time I snapped.

"S-sorry. I just didn't know you two were together. How old are you?" She asked hesitantly. Okay, he is not that older then me people.

I snorted. "You want to talk about age difference. Exactly how old is your boy-" I got cut off by Paul's mouth on mine. I knew he only did it for Jacob's case because he was trying not to laugh the whole time he was kissing me.

"Jerk." I mumbled as pulled away, noticing Jake and Bella gone.

"No use in causing more trouble, besides it'll hurt Jacob to." He reasoned.

"Fine, but she had no right saying anything."

"No, she didn't." He smiled. "You know I kind of like it when you get mad, just not at me."

"Shut up." I laughed. "So, we good?"

"Yeah, we're good." He nodded

"Kay, I have to call Seth then." I said, pulling out my phone. Paul nodded, gave me a quick kiss and went into the house.

"Hello." Seth answered.

"Hey, it's Brooklyn. You still on for the movie?"

"Hell yeah! Leah said she'll take us, so you want us to pick you up around 1:00? The movie starts at 2:30, so we could get some pizza when we get there and then catch the movie." He exclaimed.

"Yep, that's fine. I'll see you then."

"You got it, bye."

"Bye." I said and hung up, going back into the house.

"I'm getting picked up at one." I informed Sam.

"Okay. Keep your cell on the whole time and call us if you see anyone suspicious." He said sternly.

"Sir yes sir!" I saluted him, making the boys laugh.

"I'm serious." He said well….seriously. Then he added with humor in his eyes. "You know, I shouldn't let you go after you were rude to Bella."

"That's not fair! The bitch shouldn't have said anything about something she shouldn't know anything about." I nearly shouted.

"She's right Sam, that was screwed up. How does she even know about that?" Embry said.

"Jacob probably. He just better not have informed her of anything else regarding _him._" I fumed as the others nodded in agreement.

"That was wrong, but still. You can go just don't start anything if she's here again." He reasoned.

"Fine." I huffed, sitting down and stealing a piece of Quil's muffin as he was about to put it in his mouth.

"Hey!" He yelled as I popped it in my mouth.

"To slow." I laughed along with the others?

Being surrounded by all the guys and Emily is what makes me want to not be scared anymore. So this was a start to me living my life and I wasn't going to let anyone ruin my day with Seth.

**And complete. Brooklyn's bitchiness comes out here, LOL. In her defense I was watching Jersey Shore while writing this so the casts attitudes rubbed off on Brooklyn. I hope you liked it, please review! **


	31. ONE SHOT EMBRY & BROOKLYN PRANKS

**Hey everyone, this is a one shot for my story 'A place to call home'. People seem to like Embry and Brooklyn messing with each other, so this is another prank. Hope you like it. The sites not letting me add a new story so i'm just going to put this up as a chapter, but just know it's a one shot and not a continuing of the last chapter. **

**The prank that Brooklyn does on Embry goes to ****nickiecullenforlife**** who came up with it, thank you.**

**Brooklyn's P.O.V**

He got me back. Every one was in on it to. We were all hanging out and Embry and Jacob got out a funnel and stuck it in their pants, then Jacob put a quarter on top of Embry's head and he had to tilt his head forward really fast and try to make it in the funnel.

"Brooklyn come try this." Embry said

"Why?"

"Because, I want to see if you can do it." He motioned me over.

"Fine." I sighed, getting up from the couch, I walked over to him.

"Okay, just put this in the top of your pants." He instructed, handing me the funnel.

"Okay." I said, sticking it in the top of my pants.

"Now tilt your head back." He said and I did so. "Good, now keep your head back and then try to get the quarter in the funnel."

I felt him put the quarter on my forehead then just as I was about to tilt my head forward I felt ice cold water going down my pants.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed and snatched the funnel out, throwing it at Embry in the process.

"Oh, my god! It's cold!" I yelled. This just made everybody laugh harder.

"Pay backs a bitch." Embry laughed, tears going down his face.

"I look like I pissed myself." I chuckled. I had to laugh at my own stupidity, he set me up to prank myself. How good is that?

"You should have seen your face." Paul chuckled, making me glare at him.

"Oh, it's so not over yet. Just watch yourself Embryo." I smiled sweetly at him.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%APTCH%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Walking into school Monday mourning, I went straight into the councilors' office. Embry was going to get what was coming to him.

"Miss Uley, what may I do for you?" Mrs. Adams asked me as I took a seat.

"Well as you know, I'm friends with Embry Call." I said, getting a nod of conformation out of her. "Well I was getting a little worried about him. You see he's been disappearing for hours and when he comes back I see lots of cuts on him."

I made sure I had on my best worried face. Technically, I wasn't lying. He does go out for hours, but for patrol and he does sometimes come back with cuts, but from messing with who ever is patrolling with him or from taking down a random vampire.

"Oh my! I'm glad you've came and seen me. Self inflicting pain on yourself is a serious problem. I promise to have chat with him and do my best to help."

"Thank you so much." I smiled at her then went to class.

When lunch came around, I quickly went to the cafeteria and sat at our usual table.

" Has anyone seen Embry at all?" Quil asked

"He was in my first class, but he got called down to the guidance councilor's office." Jacob said, causing me to snicker.

"What are you laughing about?" Paul asked, kissing my neck.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled discreetly.

"Uh oh, you have that look on your face. What did you do?" Kim said.

"What Look?"

"That look that says you did something." She explained.

"I have a look?" I asked looking at them, while they laughed at me.

"Yeah, babe you do." Paul chuckled.

"Okay, so I might know why Embry is in the office."

"Well…" Jared urged.

"I may have told the councilor how I think Embry has been purposely hurting himself. She's planning on having a long chat with him." I giggled.

"Evil little girl." Jared chuckled, as the others laughed.

At dinner Embry came busting in the kitchen.

"What did you do?" He exclaimed looking at me.

"Me?" I asked innocently.

"No, don't act all innocent. I spent six hours talking to that damn councilor, trying to convince her that I don't cut myself." He nearly screamed.

"Aw that's a shame." I pouted.

"Yeah it is. She's making me go to a special group meeting to talk about my problems." He sighed. The boys were trying so hard not to laugh.

"Well like you said, pay backs a bitch." I shrugged.

He picked his head up and glared at me. "This is war."

Damn, when is this going to end.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%APTCH%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Apparently, not so soon. I was walking into the kitchen one afternoon after I spent the day with Paul. Sam and Emily was sitting at the table with a small box in front of them.

"Who died?" I joked seeing their serious expression.

"Brooklyn sit down." Sam said sternly. I did what he said and sat down quickly.

"What is this?" He asked, holding up the box.

"A box." I shrugged.

"Don't act smart! It's a pregnancy kit with a positive test inside!" Sam yelled, making my eyes go wide.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered out.

"Your 15! What were you thinking not using protection!" He kept yelling.

"That's not mine!" I screamed.

"It was in your room!"

"Well I don't know how it got there, but it's not mine I swear! I'm on the pill and we do use protection and I really don't want to tell you this, but I'm on my period." I yelled back. He winced at that.

"Then how do you explain this?" He sighed.

"I-" I started to say 'I don't know' when I heard a loud laugh coming from the living room.

"Oh, he's dead." I said, storming over to him.

"Really Embry? I thought he was going to kill me!" I said smacking his head as he laughed.

"I said it was war." He laughed.

"So your not pregnant?" Sam asked.

"No!"

"Oh, thank god." He sighed and sunk onto the couch relieved.

"Man, that was hilarious." Embry kept laughing as I glared at him.

"How the hell did you get a positive pregnancy test?" I asked

"A friend." He shrugged. I don't want to know.

"Okay, we each got it each other back, truce?" I asked sticking out my hand.

"Truce." He nodded, shaking my hand.

The pack had a hay day with this one. They didn't stop laughing for a long time after Embry showed them the scene through their wolf link. Paul wasn't laughing though. He looked terrified out of his mind. It didn't help that Sam had another chat with him, no doubt warning him about what might happen if this were to be true. Embry's just lucky I called a truce.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%APTCH%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

**I hope everyone liked it. Please review..**


	32. Chapter 29 Red Riding Hood

**An: I'm on a roll! Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted and put me in your favorites. I have not seen Red Riding Hood yet so no worries there is no spoilers. I just went off of what I heard from other people, but I can not wait to see it. On another note I might have mono. I've been out of school sick all week so I went to the doctors today and if I still have the symptoms by Monday I have to get tested for it. Sucks big time. Hope you like it.**

**Ch. 29 Red Riding Hood**.

After breakfast, Embry, Quil and Jared went on patrol so I grabbed Paul's hand and led him to my room.

"Keep the door open!" Sam yelled after us. I rolled my eyes and pushed Paul on the bed laughing.

"You doing okay?" Paul asked, pulling me onto his lap.

"Yeah." I nodded, knowing what he was preferring to. "You understand my whole reasoning of not making this a big deal, right?"

"I do. Do I wish you would be more cautious? Yes, but I know you don't want to live in fear anymore so I respect that. Just keep in mind that he could be out there waiting to get you."

"I can't forget it." I sighed

"You don't have to answer, but what's his name?" He asked hesitantly. I knew they would want to know eventually, but I blocked him and his name out for so long it was hard to recognize him as something other then _him._

"His name was Steve." I said quietly, seeing him nod.

"Subject change." Paul stated. "What are you going to see?"

A smile crept on my face "Red Riding Hood."

"Are you serious? That movie is going to show every fake thing there is about werewolves." He scoffed.

"Oh, please. Just because you are one does not mean you can make fun of every movie that has a werewolf in it. Admit it, before you phased you liked those kind of movies." I laughed

"Maybe, but it's Hollywood myth."

"But it's still good. And I always loved the story so I'm really excited about the movie. Don't ruin it." I mock glared.

"Alright, alright I won't." He chuckled

"Good. So, you never really told me much about your family." I said hesitantly. It's true, he's mentioned his dad once and it wasn't in much detail.

"There's not much to tell." He shrugged.

"Please, I feel like you know everything about me and I know you, but not your past or your family." He sighed and shifted slightly.

"My mom left me and my dad when I was 10." He started quietly. "My dad started drinking then. He was hardly ever home, but when he was, he would always yell at me for no reason he never hit me, but he sometimes came close to it. I would always try to stay with Jared though to get away from him. I'm not sure if he knows, but when I phased, he looked at me different. He stayed away more, like he was scared of me or something. I haven't seen him in six months. It kind of sucks when neither of your parents like you enough to stick around." He chuckled humorlessly.

"Paul." I whispered, putting my hand against his cheek. "You haven't told anyone your alone, have you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm 18 anyway, I don't need anyone." He shook his head.

"Well, you still have me. And I'm not going anywhere." I smiled.

"I'll hold you to that." He smirked and leaned down to kiss me.

We spent the time until I had to go with Seth joking and sneaking in a few kisses without Sam breaking us apart.

"Brooklyn Seth's here!" Emily yelled to me.

"Okay! I'll see you later?" I asked giving him another kiss.

"Yep, have fun." He said, kissing me back.

"Bye Sam bye Emily!" I called out to them receiving a bye back.

"Alright, Brooklyn this is my sister Leah. Leah this is Brooklyn." Seth introduced as we climbed in the car.

"Hi." I smiled and waved a little. She kind of was intimidating, but I could still see the beauty on her face. She gave me a once over before saying 'hi' back then started driving.

_Well, does she like me? _I sent a text to Seth. I watched him pull out his phone and have an amused look on his face as he text back.

_I don't think she hates you._

_Golly gee how helpful._

He didn't text back, but laughed out loud causing Leah to give him a weird look and me to roll my eyes. We drove to Port Angeles in silence, with Seth cracking jokes every now and then. Pulling up to the theater, me and Seth got out.

"Thanks." I said.

"Welcome." She nodded and drove away.

"Well, that's my sister." Seth laughed.

"Women of many words." I chuckled.

"Let's get that pizza, I'm hungry." He said, rubbing his stomach. We ordered the pizza and sat down to eat.

"So, what did Paul say about this?" He asked

"He was okay with it."

"You sure? I mean, I'm not gonna get beat up in school for taking out his girl right?" He asked, causing me to laugh.

"No, Seth. Your not going to get beat up. I promise Paul is fine with this." I reassured him, still laughing.

"Hey, don't laugh at my expense. Have you seen how big Paul is? Now, he's never been mean to me personally, but I've seen what he's done to people who got in his way and I don't want to be one of those people." He exclaimed.

"Relax, will ya." I chuckled. "Paul is fine with me hanging out with you. Nothing bad is going to happen okay?"

"Okay okay." He nodded, shoving pizza in his mouth.

"God, your eating just like the guys." I said, scrunching up my face.

"Huh, I don't know what it is. I've been really hungry lately. I think my mom thinks I've had the munchies from being high." He laughed.

"Have you ever been high?" I questioned.

"Nope." He chuckled.

I laughed. "Come on, we should get to our sits."

"Let's roll." He said. We threw away our trash and went into the theater, after grabbing a bucket of popcorn and two pops.

I thought the movie was great and the whole wolf identity was surprising. Seth was intrigued the whole time, pointing out who he thought would be the wolf. I was quite surprised when he was telling me who she should end up with. Although he told me not tell a soul that he was into the romance part of the movie just action part.

"That was awesome, we should make a thing out of this. You know, like every week or two we could come see a movie?" He suggested.

"That would be cool." I smiled, as we stood outside of the theater. "Who's picking us u-"

I started to ask, but then my eyes drifted to the alley across the street. He was here. Just standing there smirking at me. Worst of all, he had red eyes.

"Brooklyn? You okay?" Seth asked concerned.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. We should go back inside and wait."

"Um, okay." He said confuse, but followed me in anyway.

_I seen him._

I sent the text to Paul.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked, scrunching up his nose as if he smelled something.

"Yeah yeah. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that smell is burning my nose."

"What smell?"

"I don't know. You don't smell that?" He asked rubbing his nose.

"No." I said slowly. What the hell is going on? I asked myself as my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Where is he? Where are you?" Paul asked

"Um. I'm in the theater. He was across the street." I said quietly, hoping Seth wouldn't hear.

"Is someone picking you up?"

"Hang on." I said, turning to Seth.

"My mom is." He answered. Then looked confused as I did. How did he hear that?

"His mom." I said still looking at Seth. He wasn't looking to good.

"I heard. Stay inside. Do not leave until she gets there and if she's not there soon then call me and I'll get you."

"Okay." I nodded to myself and hung up.

"What's going on? Why do we have to stay in here?" Seth asked.

"You heard that?"

"Yes! I don't know how, but what's going on?"

"I- I don't know." I lied.

"Why, do you look so scared? And Jesus, what is that smell!"

"Seth! Calm down okay. I can't explain it right now, but let's just stay here and wait for your mom." I said in a calming voice.

"Calm down? Yeah okay calm down." He said more to himself. "Brooklyn, why do I feel weird?"

"I don't know Seth, but we'll be out of here soon, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded and sat down, pulling his shirt over his nose. I sat down next to him and pulled out my phone.

_You okay? _Paul text.

_Yeah, I don't see him inside. Is there a reason why Seth would be smelling something bad that's burning his nose and he could hear our conversation on the phone?_

I asked him. He didn't text back for about five minutes, making me think there was a reason.

_I just talked to Sam. Brooklyn, he's showing symptoms of phasing. Has he been shaking and is his skin hot?_

Phasing? What! Okay Brooklyn, pull it together he hasn't turned into a giant dog yet.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him, putting my hand on his to check his temperature.

"Yeah, the smell has went away some what. I'm gonna call my mom and ask where she is."

"Okay." I nodded and went back to my phone.

_He's not shaking, but his skin is kind of warm. And he said the smell went away some. Does that mean he's not around anymore?_

"My mom is here." Seth said.

"Great, let's go."

We went and got into the car, greeting his mom. I looked around and didn't see him anywhere, making me sigh in relief.

_Okay, Sam's going to be keeping an eye on him. And if Seth can't smell it anymore then it does mean he's not close._

Paul answered.

_His mom just got here so I'll be home soon._

_I'll see you soon. Love you._

I smiled at the text then put my phone away. Sighing, I leaned my head against the window. I got away from him today, but I had a feeling that wasn't the first time he was going to make his appearance.

**He showed himself uh-oh! I know Seth phased when his father died and that hasn't happened yet, but I figured if he was near a vampire then he would start to show signs of phasing. I hope you liked it, please review! **


	33. PAUL AND SAM TALK

_**AN: Thank you everyone that has reviewed alerted and put me in their favorites. This will be another type of one shot. Like a teaser for everyone until I can get out the next chapter. A reader mentioned that it would be cool to hear the conversation that Sam had with Paul regarding his warning about if Brooklyn were to get pregnant, so here it is. Hope you like it.**_

_**Paul's P.O.V**_

I was going to kill Embry. In the beginning, the prank war that he and Brooklyn had going on was fun, but once I got dragged into it, it became down right horrible. Don't get me wrong, the whole fake pregnancy test was a genius prank, but did he stop and think that just maybe Sam might kill me! Obviously not. After Embry showed us what he did, I phased out and hesitantly made my way to Sam's. Apparently he was expecting me, because he stood on the porch with his arms crossed glaring at me. I thought I gave off scary glares, but Sam takes the cake.

"We need to talk." Sam said sternly.

"Do we? Because it was a joke Sam, she's not pregnant so we should just forget it happened." I had to try.

"No, we won't forget it happened because despite my rule of you two not having sex, you went ahead and did it anyway. What if this wasn't a joke? She's 15 years old, defiantly not old enough to raise a kid and your only 18 that's not any better!" He practically yelled.

"You think I don't know that! We're safe Sam, I'm not gonna knock her up!" I yelled back. I damn sure wasn't ready for a baby, so I was making sure we took every precaution to make sure we won't get into that situation.

"Accidents happen Paul! Birth control isn't 100% effective and condoms do break!"

"You and Emily have been together for years and I still don't see any little alpha puppies running around!"

"That's besides the point. We're older then you so if it does happen we would be okay with it." He rebutted

"It's not besides the point. It just proves that just because you have sex, it does not mean you'll get pregnant. Yes, there's a chance, but like I said, We. Are. Safe." I yelled.

"I don't want you sleeping with sister!" He yelled.

"There it is! I was wondering when you were going to throw that in my face. I love her Sam, our relationship isn't about sex, but it's going to happen and you can't stop it. And just so you know, I'm not even the first boy she's slept with, she had another boyfriend before me." I hated to admit that, the thought of her being with someone else sucked, but that was before I knew her so I couldn't do anything about it. But I did want Sam to know that I wasn't the one who stole her 'innocents' (She never counted _him_ stealing it from her.) It was some kid she grew up next door to, her best friend I guess. She told me they ended things platonically a few months before she was put in foster care.

Sam growled before composing himself….. kind of, he was still looking pissed. "I know I can't stop you, but… so help me god Paul, if you get her pregnant I will castrate you myself. Got it?"

"I got it." I nodded. It pissed me off when he tried to dictate our relationship, but I knew where he was coming from. If I had a little sister, I would make damn sure no boy would ever touch her.

"Alright, and since the whole 'no sex rule' is now null and void, then there is going to be no sex in my house." He said sternly.

"Okay." I nodded again. He nodded too then went into the house. I sighed and sat down on the steps. I few minutes later, I felt Brooklyn's arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Well, at least we can have sex without sneaking around." She laughed causing me to chuckle.

"Your brothers gonna kill me one of these days." I told her, grabbing her waist and pulling her into my lap.

"Then it was fun while it lasted." She joked.

"You think you're so funny don't you?" I smirked

"Just give me a microphone and a brick wall baby and I'm a regular comedian."

"Uh huh." I nodded, then threw her over my shoulder and started walking towards my house.

"Paul!" She screeched. "Where are we going?"

"Well, like you said, we don't have to sneak around anymore." I said suggestively.

"Well then hurry up." She giggled.

Yes ma'am

**Please review.**


	34. Chapter 30 Reunion

**AN: Thank you to every one who reviewed alerted and put me in their favorites. This is like the fifth chapter I've gotten out in like a week, you love me right? LOL **

**Ch. 30 Reunion **

**Brooklyn's P.O.V **

A week has already passed since the movie night. The boys were defiantly on high alert now. They all took on extra patrol time and were constantly looking around them when I was near them. Bella has also been at the house a lot lately because a vampires apparently after her too. I wasn't to happy about that, but per Sam's request, I was being nice. Kind of…. it was hard okay. She kept looking at me with these judgie little eyes.

"Hey Jake?" I called to him when I saw him pass my room.

"What's up?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Let's talk." I motioned him to sit down.

"Sure sure." He said and sat on my bed.

"What did you tell Bella about me?" I wasn't going to beat around the bush.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "She seen you around and asked me who you were. So I told her you were Sam's sister."

"What else?"

"Alright, I said you two kind of had something in common, with a vampire being after both of you. She asked why you had one and I told her." He said quietly.

"Why? Why would you tell her that? It's non of her damn business, you had no right." I fumed.

"I know and I'm sorry. It just came out, but she's not a bad person. Just get to know her."

"I'll pass" I rolled my eyes. "You still shouldn't have told her."

"I know I know." He sighed

"Whatever, and why does it look like she has a problem with me being with Paul?"

"She just didn't know how old he was and she thought you were like 13." He chuckled.

"13! I do not look 13!" I yelled

"Well your small, some people might think so." He was full out laughing now.

"I'm gonna be 16 in a few months, tell her that and Paul is only 3 years older then me, it's not bad." I don't look 13 damn it. I was going to mention how her boyfriend was like 100 years older then her, but stopped myself.

"I told her, relax." He chuckled. "Are we good? I promise not to mention anymore of your secretes."

I though about it, I didn't want to be mad at him, but he really shouldn't have told her anything.

"Fine we're good, but if you tell her anything else then you will be sorry." I warned.

"I got it." He put his hands up. "Come on, Emily's done with lunch."

We headed to the kitchen together where Paul and Jared was and guess who. Bella. I rolled my eyes and sat between Paul and Jared, giving Paul a quick kiss.

"Hey gorgeous where's mine?" Jared said.

"Aw, you feeling neglected?" I teased

"Yes, now come on, right here." He said, pointing to his cheek.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Happy?"

"Yup!" He smiled.

"Dude, where's your girl?" Paul asked

"With her mom for the day." He grumbled.

"Sucks for you, but don't steel mine." Paul laughed.

"Where are the others?" I asked them.

"Patrolling." Paul answered, giving a cautious look towards Bella. The boys were still not comfortable with her knowing.

"Ah, anything?"

"Nope, I don't know what he's planning, but we haven't caught any scent from him yet. And the red head keeps slipping us." Jared answered

I nodded and starting eating. If he was staying away this long then I have a feeling he was planning something and I don't think its anything good.

"What's going on with Seth?" I asked, I've text him some, but Sam pulled me out of school so I haven't seen him.

"He's showing signs, but nothing yet. Sam's still watching him though." Paul said.

"Kay, any chance I'll be able to hang out with him any time soon?"

"I don't know Brooklyn, if Seth phases with you there, you could get hurt." I've heard that one before.

"Fine." I sighed.

"If your getting sick of us then you could always hang out with Bella." Jake said causing Jared to almost choke on his drink.

I was going to say something smart, but Sam had to just walk in and give me a warning look.

"Actually, I was planning on going to Kim's." I lied.

"Jared just said she's with her mom."

"I know that, but her mom asked me to come too, she likes me around unlike Jared." I joked. It wasn't a total lie. Her mom did like me and said I should come around more, but she didn't mean today. Oh well.

"Okay then, maybe another time." Bella said.

Unlikely. I didn't say that of course, just slapped on a fake smile and nodded. Paul and Jared saw through it and tried their hardest not to laugh.

"Well I should get going then." I stated, standing up.

"Call when you get there." Sam said.

"Yep. Bye." I kissed Paul again, then left.

Making sure I was out of hearing range, I took out my phone and called Kim.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me. You don't mind if I come over right? Jake was trying to make me hang out with Bella and I so do not want to." I complained.

"Sure, come on over." She laughed.

"Awesome! I'll be there soon." I said and hung up. Ha, I just made a lie the truth. I'm good.

I pulled out my I pod and started the walk to Kim's house. I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on, so I didn't really expect a bag to go over my head and someone roughly throw me over their shoulder. I tried to scream and squirm, but the persons grip just got tighter. Before I knew it, I was thrown onto what felt like a dingy mattress. I ripped the bag off my head and stared wide eyed at the man in front of me.

"Did you miss me?" Steve, the man of my nightmares sneered.

"You won't get away with this!" I yelled at him.

"Sure I will. I'm stronger now, nobody will be able to get through me." Did he not know about the wolves?

"We'll see about that." Okay, where the hell did this backbone come from?

"So feisty. I think I like you better this way." He said, running a finger down my face. I jerked back and slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I warned.

"Oh, but I'm not even started yet. We're gonna have a lot of fun Brooklyn." He whispered.

"Bite me!" I spat out, then backtracked. "Wait, no! You actually might."

"Aw, do you know what I am?" He laughed. I didn't answer him, just glared.

"Doesn't matter. You knowing will make it easier for you when I turn you." What!

"I rather be dead." I said.

"That could happen too. I'm kind of new at this, so I might over do it when I bite you, but I'll try not to."

"How reassuring." I rolled my eyes.

"Mhmm, so I don't think I could trust you while I'm gone so I'm just gonna go ahead and tie you up." He stated, moving towards me with some rope.

"What? Hell no, stay away from me." My attempts were futile. He tied my hands behind my back and my ankles together. Then kissed my cheek before leaving.

I slumped against the wall and prayed the guys would find me soon as a tear slid down my face.

**Uh-oh! Cliff hanger. Please review….**


	35. Chapter 31 Over

**AN: Thank you to every one who reviewed alerted and put me in their favorites. That was evil leaving a cliff hanger like that, but no worries here's the next chapter. **

**Chapter 31 Over**

**Paul's P.O.V**

"Sam, did she call you yet?" I asked him. It's been a while since Brooklyn left and she should've been there by now.

"No not yet." He answered concerned.

"I'll call Kim." Jared said.

I nodded and listened in on their conversation.

"Hey Jared." Kim answered.

"Hey babe, did Brooklyn make it there yet?"

"No, she called and said she'd be here soon, but she hasn't shown up yet. Why? What's wrong?"

"We don't know. I'll call you back. Call me if she shows up, okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Kay, love you. Bye." Jared said and hung up. He looked over at me and shook his head.

"Sam?" I looked over at him.

"Let's go." He stated.

We all left the house and phased once we made it into the woods.

"_What's going on?" Embry asked_

"_Brooklyn never made it to Kim's." Sam informed them._

"_What? We caught a scent, but it led us towards the boarder. No where near where she should have been." Quil said, confused._

"_He must of tricked you some how then. That bastard has her, I know it." I snarled._

"_Paul calm down. Stay focused, we'll find her." I don't know who he was trying to convince, me or himself._

"_Embry and Quil go where you last smelled him. Jacob and Jared, check the woods near forks, just don't cross the line. Me and Paul will check around here." Sam instructed us, as we each went off in our separate directions. _

"_We'll find her Paul. I promise." Sam swore. I prayed he was right._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%APTCH%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Brooklyn's P.O.V**

I looked around the room I was in after Steve left. It was a run down little shack, most likely in the middle of the woods. The mattress I was on, was indeed dingy looking with what looked like a blood stain in the corner of it. There was only two windows and those were broken, letting in the cold air making me shiver. There wasn't much in here, besides the mattress and a small table in the corner. I could hear a dripping sound coming from the sink to my left and the wood was creaking from the wind. I struggled against the ropes, but they were tight as hell and I only succeeded in hurting my wrists.

"God, what am I going to do?" I whispered to myself, just as I heard a howl in the distance.

"Guys! I'm here! Somebody please help me!" I yelled as loud as I can.

"Shut up!" Steve ran in out of no where and hit me across my face. I slumped against the mattress and felt blood fill my mouth.

"Who's out there? What are they?" He asked, grabbing my face roughly. I glared at him and spit the blood in his face. Probably not a good idea.

He laughed and wiped his hand down his face, licking it when it passed his mouth. "Mmm, you taste better then I thought. I was going to keep you around a little while longer, but I could no longer resist." He jerked me closer to him by my hair and leaned his mouth towards my neck.

"No!" I screamed just as he disappeared. I looked up to see a huge wolf growling and Steve across the room.

"You can't protect her! She's mine!" He yelled, lunging towards the wolf that I thought was Embry. Just before they collided another wolf rammed into Steve.

"Paul." I whispered. He glanced at me for a second before lunging at Steve and tearing him apart. The others stood watching, letting Paul take him.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." Sam said, untying the ropes and picking me up.

"It's over." I whispered, a small smile creeping on my face before everything went black.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%APTCH%%%%%%%%%**

I woke up sometime later in my bed. Rolling over I realized I wasn't alone.

"Mournin." Paul whispered, stroking the side of my face.

"Hey, did you sleep at all?" I asked noticing the bruises under his eyes.

"No, I couldn't. I was so worried about you." He sighed, pressing his forehead against mine.

"You don't have to be any more. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promised remember." I smiled.

"Yeah." He chuckled softly.

"So it's really over?"

"It's really over Brooklyn, you don't have to be afraid of him anymore."

"That's sounds really nice to hear." I smiled softly and leaned forward, capturing his lips with mine.

**Please review. **


	36. Chapter 32 I never

**AN: Thank you to every one who reviewed alerted and put me in their favorites. Not much goes on here just everyone hanging out. There is underage drinking, so sorry ahead of time if someone doesn't like that. Oh, and I don't have mono just a really bad cold LOL thank god. **

**Ch. 32 I never**

**Brooklyn's P.O.V**

A month passed since the _incident. _Things calmed down some, but not entirely. The guys never caught the red head and Bella got her boyfriend back after going to Italy. To say Jacob was heart broken would be an understatement. I knew I didn't like her for a reason. On a really sad note, Seth's father died. His passing caused Seth and Leah to phase. Yeah everyone was surprised about that one. The guys didn't really like being around her because all the drama between her and Sam, so there was a slight tension in the pack. What surprised me the most was she seemed more comfortable being around me, I guess I made a good first impression when she took me and Seth to the movies. In fact, that's who I was currently with. We were at the beach, Jacob and her got into another fight and Jacob just had to bring up the Sam thing causing Leah to storm out, those two really didn't get along.

"If you could be anywhere in the world, where would it be?" I asked randomly. I had to break the quiet some how, we were just sitting on the sand starring at the waves for 20 minutes.

"Anywhere, but here." She sighed.

"But where? I always wanted to go Costa Rica. So…"

She rolled her eyes, but I could see the small smile. "Not far from here, but it's this little camping ground my dad used too take me to. We would stay for like a week. Just relaxing and fishing in the small lake there, he loved it."

"There you go then. When the guys say something to upset you, then think about that place. Maybe it'll calm you down." I suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." She shrugged. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"What's it feel like? Being imprinted on." She asked hesitantly.

"Well, it's reassuring, knowing that Paul will always be there for me and love me. I can't really describe it, but he means everything to me. If that makes since." I explained with a small smile.

"I get it, you mean everything to him too you know. I should know." She said, pointing to her head.

"Oh, god. He doesn't think about me a lot does he?" I groaned.

She laughed a little and shook her head. "No, not as much as Jared thinks of Kim. And defiantly not as mushy, you know you two are the only couple that doesn't make me want to barf."

"Um, thanks?" Was that a compliment?

"That's a good thing. You two show that you love each other, but your not all lovey dovey about it. Unlike some people." She muttered. I think she was talking about Sam and Emily with that one.

"Come on." I said standing up.

"What?"

"We're going swimming." I giggled, pulling off my shirt. I had a tank top underneath and shorts under my pants, so no worries we weren't skinny dipping.

"Your crazy it's cold!" She said, but followed suit anyway.

"As if you could feel." I laughed and ran towards the water. I gasped as the water reached my ankles.

"You can, moron. If you get sick, it's not my fault." She laughed.

"Gotcha. Okay, on three we're diving in." I said looking over at her.

"Okay." She nodded. "One."

"Two."

"Three!" We both yelled and dived under. Holy shit, it was cold! Coming up to the surface I spit out the water in my mouth.

"Cold?" Leah laughed.

"A little." I nodded. "But god, that felt good." Call me weird, but the cold just brings a shock to your system making you seem alive.

"Yeah it did." She agreed. "Let's get out before you get sick, crazy."

We laughed and made our way to the shore, where our clothes were. We got dressed and walked towards Sam's house.

"You okay coming back?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'll just keep my mouth shut. Maybe not mention Bella again."

"As much as I hater her, probably a good idea." I nodded. That's what it basically was about. Leah would make a dig about Bella then Jake would make a dig about Sam. It was like a vicious freaking cycle. "Okay, it's cold. How 'bout we run there?"

"Race ya." She suggested.

"Your on." I laughed. We ran all the way back to the house and of course Leah won. Damn werewolf speed.

"Cheater." I huffed out.

"Short legs." She shot back. I mock glared at her and fell onto the couch next to Paul. Sam and Emily weren't here, but all the boys were including Kim.

"Why are you all wet?" He asked, seeing my wet hair and my the wet clothes going through my dry ones.

"Oh, I should probably change." I mumbled to myself. "Will you believe me if I said I fell in a puddle?" I asked, as Leah snorted.

"No." He shook his head.

"I went swimming then." I shrugged.

"It's freezing, are you crazy?" He exclaimed.

"Probably." I laughed, stopping after he glared at me. "Relax Kujo, I'm fine now. Your warming me up."

He rolled his eyes and called me crazy again, then pulled me closer to him, warming me up even more.

"I'm bored. Who wants to play a game?" Seth asked

"What would we play?" I asked.

"I don't know! Think of something."

"It was your idea!" I laughed.

"Fine, then I'll think of something." He sat quiet for a moment before lighting up. "How 'bout I never?"

"Isn't that a drinking game?" Jared asked.

"Well yeah, but we don't have to use alcohol." He shrugged.

"Where's the fun in that?" Paul said.

"So you all want to use alcohol?" Seth asked.

"Why not, Sam and Emily wont be back till tomorrow. So let's have some fun!" Embry cheered. The guys found a bottle of vodka and a bunch of shot glasses, so we filled them all up and started the game.

"Ok, I'll start. I never smoked weed before." Seth said, smirking at me. The conversation from the movies came back and I guess he noticed that I have.

I rolled my eyes a drank along with Paul and Jared, wincing at the burning in my throat.

"Details." Kim laughed

"We were bored and wanted to try it." Jared said.

"Me and my friend, from where I used to live wanted to experiment." I shrugged as they laughed like they didn't believe I would do that.

"Alright I'll go." Embry said. "I never had sex in school before."

"No details! No details!" Seth yelled when he saw Leah take a drink. Paul, Jared and Kim drunk also.

"Kim!" I gasped.

"What?" She laughed. I already knew Paul was a player before me, so I didn't ask him about it.

"I never flirted my way out of a traffic ticket." I smiled over at Kim. She glared at me and took her shot.

"When did this happen?" Jared asked.

"Doesn't matter." She said, looking away from him. I laughed and she glared at me again. "Okay, I never been arrested before."

Now I glared at her and took a drink and surprise so did Quil.

"Explain." Paul said.

"It was one time. I was 13, me and my friend were walking around late one night and a cop stopped us and arrested us. Turns out, a building full of scrap metal was robbed and since we were by it, they thought it was us. We spent the night in a holding cell then was let go the next mourning. It was basically nothing." I shrugged.

"Wow, that's messed up." Embry said and I nodded.

"Quil when were you arrested?" Kim asked.

"Last year. I got into a fight and the dude's parents pressed charges. I just got a slap on the wrist because they found out I didn't start the fight."

"Huh! Here I thought out of all of you, Paul would have been arrested." I said.

"Hey!" He said in mock hurt as the others laughed. We spent the rest of the night finding out interesting things about each other, laughing and having fun. Even if Sam found out we were drinking and got in trouble for it, it's what the guys needed, as I seen them loosen up. So it'll be worth it.

**That whole Quil thing could happen. In the book it said he was always suspended for fighting so someone could have pressed charges Lol. And what happened to Brooklyn actually happened to my older brother and cousins. They had to go to court and everything even though they didn't do nothing. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	37. Chapter 33 Cop Out

**AN: Thank you every one who has reviewed and alerted. My birthday is in 2 days and I just got a new phone and a Kindle so I'm feeling inspired to write. Hope you like it.**

**Ch: 33 Cop Out**

**Brooklyn's P.O.V **

It was after school when I got the news. Bella Swan got herself into some more trouble and now there was going to be a war in which all the wolves are going to be involved in.

"I get that this is your job, but I don't understand why you have to do this because of her. She only seems to want to keep Jacob out of it, it doesn't even seem like she cares about you guys." I fumed to Paul who was sitting on my bed.

He sighed and pulled me towards him. "Calm down, I have to do this. And we're not doing this for her, if the newborns get pass the Cullen's then they could get into La Push and we can't let that happen. So think of it as if I'm doing it for you." Paul whispered the last part and started kissing my neck.

"I still don't like it. What if one of you get's hurt?"

"We won't." He smiled smugly.

"You're not invincible." I rolled my eyes.

"Close to it." He grinned, but then groaned and rolled his own eyes when I glared at him.

"Look, we will try our best to not get hurt, but I guess I can't promise that we won't. But I can promise you that I will come back to you." He said, leaning his forehead against mine.

"That's all I can ask for huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, but if I see Bella I'm slapping her." I said causing him to laugh.

"Noted." He nodded.

"We'll be fine." He mumbled before planting his lips on mine.

"You better be or I'll kick your asses personally." I smiled against his lips.

"Gotcha, I'll inform the others." He laughed.

"So you have to go watch them train tonight?"

"Yeah, we'll be gone late."

"Kay, I'll be staying over at Kim's tonight."

"Alright, I'll just see you tomorrow then."

"Or, you and Jared can come over Kim's when your done. Her mom went out of town so it'll be just us and we'll probably be up watching movies all night so we'll be awake by the time you get finished." I smiled.

"Or we could do that." He chuckled.

"Uh-huh." I giggled, kissing him.

"Paul let's go." Sam shouted from the living room.

"Okay, I'll see you later." He sighed and kissed me one more time.

"Bye."

I plopped down on my bed and grabbed my cell phone to call Kim.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kimbo want me to come over now? The boys just left."

"Yes and don't call me that."

"Okay, bye….Kimbo." I laughed and hung up.

"Emily I'm going to Kim's." I told her when I went into the kitchen.

"Okay, have fun call when you get there." She smiled at me.

"Kay." I had to call at least one of them every time I went somewhere ever since that psycho took me.

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%PTCH%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

"So we have all our Lays chips over there, the very sugary drinks here, milk, dark, special dark, almond, peanuts and caramel chocolate there, popcorn's in the microwave, pizza and Chinese food is on the way and the movies are by the T.V. We missing anything?" Kim said.

"Yeah, an ambulance for when we go into a sugar coma." I laughed as I looked through the movies. "We make fun of the boys for eating this much and yet we could probably eat all of this with the two of us."

"Most likely, so what are we watching?" She asked plopping down on the couch.

"I don't know, Horror, comedy, or romance?"

"Um, I think we get enough horror and romance in our lives so comedy."

"Cop Out it is." I said and put it in the DVD player before lounging next to Kim.

"Isn't that guy from American Pie?" Kim asked half way through the movie.

"Yep he's hilarious. I think she's cheating on Tracy Morgan's character."

"No I don't think so." She shook her head

"What! It's obvious."

"I bet you 10 bucks she's not cheating on him."

"You're on." We laughed as we shook hands. I handed over the money by the end of the movie.

"My turn!" Kim announced, getting up to look at them movie pile. "Okay, are we ready for some ompa lompas?"

"Oh Willie Wonka, yes!" I cheered.

This went on for the rest of the night and about three in the mourning the boys finally came in. Kim and I were both laying on the far ends of the couch so the boys sat us up then sat down and leaned us against them.

"Hey, how was it?" I asked them over The Notebook. We couldn't pass up one romance movie.

"It was okay. It's gonna take me forever to get their smell out of my nose though." Paul shrugged.

"You going again tomorrow?" Kim asked.

"I think Sam's just gonna send Jacob, Embry and Quil while we just watch through their minds." Jared answered.

We finished watching the movie then decided to go to sleep. Paul and I took the guest room while Jared went into Kim's room.

"Was she there?" I asked Paul as he put his arm around my stomach and buried his head in my neck.

"Yeah, she was getting cozy with Jacob. Poor kids gonna get his heart broken." He mumbled. I didn't respond, just sighed and snuggled deeper beneath the blanket, trying to prepare myself for what was about to come.

**Cop Out is a very funny movie. And I was watching Gilmore Girls while writing this so their eating habits on movie night have rubbed off on Brooklyn and Kim. Please Review!**


	38. Chapter 34 The Fight

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews and alerts.. It's currently five thirty in the mourning and I haven't slept at all so I figured, why not write a chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Brooklyn's P.O.V **

**Chapter 34 The Fight**

"Paul?" I mumbled, half asleep.

"Shhh, baby go back to sleep." He whispered, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Where you going?"

"It's time Brooklyn. I gotta go."

"What?" I jerked up, eyes wide.

"Just go back to sleep and I promise I'll be back." He said, kissing me quickly before walking to the door.

"Wait!" I jumped out of bed and grabbed his arm. "Were you just gonna leave with out telling me? And I have to see the others before they go."

"Yes, I was just gonna leave. I'm sorry, but I thought it would be easier and the others have already left except Jared, he's saying goodbye to Kim." He explained, holding my face in his hands.

"Promise you'll come back."

"I will." He said sharply, then kissed me again. This time he let it last longer, but pulled away before I could deepen it. "I will." He said again and then he was gone.

Kim and I quickly got dressed and went back to Emily's. we found her in the kitchen getting a bunch of cooking materials out,

"Girls, good you're here. Do you want to help? It'll keep us busy." She smiled.

"Uh, sure." We agreed and got to work. We didn't talk much and it didn't take my mind off of what the boys were doing. Soon we had brownies, cake, cookies and any other bake good you could think of strewn across the kitchen table and counters.

"Anything else to keep us busy?" Kim asked.

"I don't think so." Emily sighed and slumped down on a chair.

"There gonna be alright, right?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"God, I hope so."

Just then we all heard a howl in the air, making our heads snap to the door.

"Why did that sound bad?" Kim asked, her eyes wide.

I shook my head and walked towards the front door just as it burst open.

"Sam!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him, before stepping back and letting Emily have him.

"Where are the others? Are they okay?" Kim asked.

"I'm gonna take you all to Billy's." He said, not exactly answering our question.

"Sam, what happened?" I asked.

He sighed and ran a hand across the back of his neck as a pained expression crossed his face. "Jacob got hurt and it's really bad."

I couldn't exactly be sure what happened next. Sam got us to Billy's where we could hear Jacob's painful screams. I saw Paul and ran into his arms where I let my tears fall.

"He's gonna be okay." Paul whispered in my ear, but I could hear the sadness in his voice. He and Jacob may fight a lot, but Paul loved him like a brother. We all stood there silent as we listened to Jacob scream every time Dr. Cullen re-broke his bones. A truck engine broke through the quietness, when Bella pulled.

"What is she doing her?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"Just let her go." Paul said, rubbing my back so I wouldn't flip out on her. As far as I'm concerned this is all her fault.

The Doc came out and told us Jacob's status and told Bella he wanted to see her. I glared at her until she walked into the house.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So is it finally over?" I asked Paul later that night as we sat together at the beach.

"Yeah, it's finally over." He smiled and leaned down until his mouth caught mine. I put all thought's of Bella and that drama out of my mind as Paul deepened the kiss. He was safe and in my arms. That's all that mattered right now.

**And done. Hope you like it. Now I'm not going to go up to Breaking Dawn so this will be ending soon (tear). Just one or two more chapters left. But I am starting a new story, Seth/OC. It won't be up until I finish it though, so everyone doesn't have to wait very long for updates. Please review. **


	39. Chapter 35 Who's my daddy

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted. It's getting closer to the end, that's so sad. Here's chapter 35, hope you like it. **

**Chapter 35 Who's my Daddy**

**Brooklyn's P.O.V**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Embry again.

"Yeah, I need to know. Haven't you always thought about who your father was?"

"I guess." I shrugged. Of course I always thought of it. I always thought he would find me and save me from my life and give me a new one.

"So you ready?" He asked me, holding out the Q-tip. Embry and I were currently at his house alone. A few days ago he told me he ordered a home paternity test and wanted my DNA to match it up with his. No body else knew about it, so I agreed to help him.

"Swab me." I smiled before opening my mouth. He swabbed the Q-tip across my cheek then I did the same to him. "So, how exactly does this work?"

"Well, I'll send it back into the place I ordered it from then they'll test it and send me the results in a few days." He explained.

"And those results will tell if I'm your sister or not." I summed up. "If it makes you feel better, I hope I am."

"Yeah, me to." He smiled, then stuck everything into the box and sealed it up.

"So, how come you don't want the others to know?" I asked him as we walked to the post office.

"I don't want to make a big deal out of this. You know, in case we're not related, then that would mean either Billy or Quil Sr. cheated on their wives and I don't want Jacob and Quil to know that."

"Even if it means you'll never know who your father is?"

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged it off. You defiantly can't say Embry's not a loyal friend.

"Well then, let's hope you're my brother. You know, I'm a wonderful sister." I joked.

"Oh, really? I recall you constantly giving Sam heart attacks because if your stupid sexual innuendoes." He laughed.

"Oh, I'm just joking with him. I like seeing the different shades of red he can turn." I giggled.

"You're evil."

"Non sense." I scoffed.

"Okay." He rolled his eyes. "And now, we wait." He dropped the box into the mail slot. "So, what was it like?"

"What was what like?" I asked confused.

"Foster care, you never really talk about it."

I shrugged. "Not much to talk about really. I was in eight foster homes in four months. Some were better then others though, most of the people only took in kids for the money and only spent it on themselves. There was a lot of kids so there wasn't much food and on some days I would go without if one of the little kids needed something to eat. On some day's I was even crazy enough to wish I was back with my mom, you know, minus the beatings. Why?"

"Just curious I guess. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if my mom never kept me, think I would make it in foster care?" He joked

"The old scrawny you? Well, that's iffy. This you? Most defiantly." I laughed as we walked down to the beach to meet up with the other guys.

"What's up buttercup?" I asked Kim, plopping down beside her.

"Watching these bozos be idiots." She laughed, pointing out to where the boys were. They were currently trying to drown each other. Poor Seth was getting the full force. "Where were you and Embry?"

"His house. I wanted to visit his mom." I lied.

"Ah, she's nice, but I really wish she'd let up on Embry."

"Yeah. You can't really blame her though. Her son's disappearing in the middle of the night and he grew muscles like he's on steroids. She just want's to know what's going on. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as Paul laid down on me, soak and wet.

"Paul!" I shouted as he laughed.

"You were to dry." He laughed. I looked over and saw that Jared did the same thing to Kim.

"And you're to wet. Get off!" I tried to sound stern, but a giggle escaped me.

"Come in the water."

"It's freezing." I complained. It was to, the sun may be out and it may be warm, but that water is cold.

"So? I'll keep you warm." He smirked against my neck.

"Mmm, nice try, but I'm good here." I laughed when he glared at me.

"You're no fun. Where were you?" He asked, laying out beside me. Crap, I really don't want to lie to him, but Embry doesn't want anyone to know.

"Just visiting Embry's mom." He looked at me for a moment then nodded his head. And then the asshole threw me over his shoulder and ran towards the water.

"Paul, you are so dead!"

A few days later I got a call in the middle of the night.

"Brooklyn, answer the phone." Paul mumbled. He and I ended up falling asleep while we were watching a movie, we'd have to deal with Sam in the mourning I'm sure.

"Hello?" I grumbled out.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." A panicked voice said.

"Wait what?" I asked sitting up.

"I don't know if I want to know any more." Embry said.

"Why the change in mind?"

"I don't know. What would my mom think when she finds out I did this?"

"She should understand. You have the right to know."

"It came in today, I didn't open it though. I know it's late, but can you please come over and open it for me?"

I sighed and looked over at Paul, who was sleeping.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Thank you." He said and hung up.

I stood and put on some sweats and Paul's hoodie. I was headed to the door when Paul woke up.

"Where you going?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"To Embry's." I told him quietly.

"To visit his mom again?" He asked incredulously.

I sighed, and shifted uncomfortable. "No, he needs something."

"In the middle of the night? What the hell's going on with you two?"

"What are you implying exactly?"

"I don't know!" He exclaimed, standing up. "You lied to me the other day about seeing his mom, he's been keeping something a secrete when he's phased and now your going to meet him in the middle of night! What the hell do you think I'm implying?"

"God, you are so stupid if you think I'm cheating on you with Embry!" I yelled back at him. I could hear Sam getting up and making his way towards us.

"Then tell me what fuck is going on!"

"What are you two yelling about at this time of night?" Sam shouted

"Ask her. She's the one keeping secrets and going off to meet Embry." Paul said making Sam turn to me.

"Well?"

"I- I can't say." I said quietly, jumping when Paul slammed his fist into the wall.

"Why the hell not!" He shouted.

"Paul, you need to calm down." Sam warned.

"Brooklyn? You didn't show up, is everything o-" Embry started to ask when Paul slammed him into the wall. "What the hell Paul?"

"Paul stop!" I yelled.

"What are doing with her?" Paul asked Embry, still holding him against the wall.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you gonna do anything?" I asked Sam.

"I will if it gets out of hand, I want to know the answer too." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh my god, he thinks I'm cheating on him with you Embry."

"What! That's crazy, were not doing anything like that." Embry said looking disgusted, pushing Paul off of him.

"Then tell me what you two are doing!"

"She's my sister okay!" He shouted making all of us freeze. Apparently he opened the envelope. "I ordered a home paternity test and Brooklyn gave me her DNA so the lab can test it with mine. I didn't want anyone to know so we kept it between us. The results came back earlier today, but I couldn't open them so that's why I called her just now. She wasn't coming and I couldn't wait anymore so I did open it and we're related, meaning her dad and Sam's dad is also mine." He sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Whoa." Sam breathed out. Poor guy's probably shocked, bet he never would have dreamed that he would find out he had a sister and brother with in a few months.

"See, I'm not cheating on you." I glared at Paul.

"I'm sorry, but come on, it was suspicious."

"Maybe, but you should know I'd never do that to you and neither would Embry."

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed.

"Can you two deal with this tomorrow? Embry, are you okay with…..this?" Sam asked unsure how to put.

"I guess. It's a lot to take in, but it's all right with me that you're my brother and Brooklyn's my sister. I could really care less about meeting our dad though."

"Ditto." I agreed.

"Okay then. I'm alright with it too, can I go back to bed or are you two gonna start fighting again?" Sam asked rubbing his hands over his face.

"You can go." I sighed.

"Great, Embry sleep on the couch, it's to late for you to go home. Paul just go back to sleep, I'm pretty sure she's to pissed to do anything with you." He cracked a smile and left with Embry following him.

"I am really sorry for saying those things and I know you would never do that to me. It's just, I was mad that you lied to me and I jumped to conclusions, I'm sorry." Paul apologized, taking a step towards me.

"Do you really know that, or are just saying that so I don't stay mad at you?"

"I really do. Forgive me?" He smiled, leaning down to look me in the eyes.

I rolled my eyes, but cracked a smile. "I suppose, but if you ever accuse me of cheating on you again then I will castrate you."

"I promise I won't. So we good?"

"Yeah, we're good." He smiled a leaned down to kiss me. He was trying to deepen it, but I was not letting that happen. I forgave him, but I was gonna let him sweat it out a bit.

"Sleep now." I stated, laying back down. Paul pulled me up against him and soon we were asleep.

**I mentioned early on that Embry might be Brooklyn's brother, so I just wanted to clear that up before the ending. I hope you like it! Please Review!**


	40. Chapter36 A Place to call home

**Well, this is it. I want to thank everybody who has stuck with me through out this story. I never thought I would get as many reviews as I did and I really appreciate it. I'm so sad to end this, but maybe some day I'll get a sequel out, but right now I have so many other ideas for different stories in my head. So, I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Oh, and it's summer, Yay! I have one exam then i'm done for the year, thank god. :) **

**Chapter 36. A place to call home.**

**Brooklyn's P.O.V**

"What are you thinking about?" Paul asked, intertwining our fingers. We were at his house lying down after school.

"Nothing." I mumbled with a small smile. Truth, I was thinking about a lot of things. My life before, up in till I moved to La push a year ago. It was defiantly a drastic change, hell someone could probably write a book about me. It was good one though.

"Whatever you say pretty girl." He chuckled. "We should get going, or we're gonna be late."

"Five more minutes." I smiled, leaning up and capturing his lips.

We really did have to go though. Tonight was Sam and Emily's rehearsal dinner and tomorrow was their wedding. They weren't going to have it so soon after the newborn war, but I convinced them that it was what they needed after everything that happened. So a month later, everything was planned.

"C'mon, before Sam blows up." Paul laughed, pulling me off the bed with him.

"Just think, when they go off on their honeymoon, we can be all alone with out worrying about him disrupting us." And I could not wait for that. Sam may have realized he couldn't keep us apart and lightened up on the no sex rule, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make sure we hardly got time to do anything.

Paul laughed, draping his arm over my shoulders. "Ah yes, I can't wait."

We got to Sam's and I headed to Emily's room while Paul went with the guys in the living room.

"Hey Em." I greeted, plopping down next to Kim on the bed.

"Hey, here's you dress. Get ready." She ordered, pushing me in the bathroom.

"Sheesh." I rolled my eyes and got into a simple cocktail dress. Emily was nervous for this dinner more so then the wedding actually. Her parents were coming down from the Makah reservation, it's not like they never met Sam, but Emily didn't think they approved of him much and they always wanted her to be with a Makah not a Quileute. So dinner tonight was going to be a big deal for them.

"Okay, all ready." I announced, after I fixed my hair and make up. Emily and Kim were already in their dresses.

"Great! Let's get down to the community center." Emily announced, dragging me and Kim behind her.

We all piled into the cars and headed to where the party was being held. Paul and I were with Jared and Kim.

"Emily looked nervous. She okay?" Paul asked

"Yeah. You know how she feels about her parents." I shrugged.

"Yeah, Sam's pretty nervous about them being there too." Jared laughed.

"I would be too. I met them before and they look down on us like their better." Paul said.

"They're that bad?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." The boys said.

"Good luck Sam." I mumbled.

We made it to the place and piled out of the car. The community center was all decked out. The tables were covered in a white table cloths, flowers were on each table and music was playing in the background. It looked awesome all thanks to me and Kim of course.

"I'll be right back." I told Paul.

"Hey Jake. How you holding up?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"Alright." He shrugged. I knew he was lying, he's been moping around since the fight because he lost Bella and because he had to walk around with crutches.

I sighed, upset to see him like this. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on get. Paul's waiting for you, I'll be fine." He said giving me a small smile.

"Okay, you can talk to me anytime." He nodded and smiled again so I went off to sit by Paul.

"He alright?" Paul asked.

"I don't think so." I sighed. "So are they here yet?"

"Yeah, they just got here. Sam and Emily are talking to them now." Jared said.

I looked over and saw an older couple by Sam and Emily. The women was looking Sam up and down with disapproval all over her face.

"Poor Sam." I laughed.

"You know I heard Sam talking about having you stay with Sue until they get back." Jared said to me.

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Why do you think." He laughed, looking at Paul.

"I don't wanna stay with Sue." I whined.

"Talk to him then. He also wants someone to keep an eye on you so you're not alone. I did tell him that I would be there and the rest of the guys, but he's still thinking about it."

"Well, let's hope I could persuade him to let me stay home."

"Yeah, let's hope so." Paul said.

"I have a question. How come Sue is so nice and mellow, but her sister is like…well that?" Kim asked, pointing towards Sue and Emily's mother.

"I have no idea. I heard she wouldn't talk to Sue for a while when she married Harry just because he wasn't Makah." Paul shrugged.

"Ugh, I hope we don't have to talk to her." Kim said and we agreed.

"Stay away from her, she's a nightmare." Embry sighed, sitting next to me and putting his head on the table. Ever since we found out he's mine and Sam's brother, we've gotten closer. He still hasn't told his mom that he knew though.

"Aw, poor boy." Kim rubbed his head, and spoke in a baby tone.

"I'm serious, she's like Cruella De vil. I don't know how Emily came from that."

We laughed and continued to watch everyone mingle and have fun before the big day. I sat back and thought about my life so far. When I came here, I never thought I would stay, I figured I would be out of here within a month and never have a stable home, but I did stay and I got some pretty good friends out of it.

"Some day, this will be our rehearsal dinner." Paul whispered in my ear.

Yeah, I defiantly have a place to call home, with my brothers, friends and my soul mate and I couldn't be any happier.

**The end **

**Please review!**


End file.
